Las Plagas de la Muerte
by Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't such a hyperactive idiot? What if he idolized Orochimaru instead of the Hokages? After finding the remains of the work by Osmund Saddler and Triicell, Naruto will show the world his genius.
1. Despiértese El Muerto

**Author's Beginning Notes: **Once again, randomness has struck me. This is a Resident Evil/Naruto crossover, but with a different concept. Naruto won't be taken in by Albert Wesker or anything similar to that. Don't expect quick updates for any of my stories, seeing as I am a lazy prick who makes people wait months for a chapter. I want to apologize for that by the way. I AM working on the newest chapters for all my stories, but since school work has really started to pile up, I'm on my computer rarely. I've actually started writing my ideas on paper, which sucks because I could write four pages and it'll only be 700 words, which is below my standard. And since fourteen pages is about 1,400 words, it really takes up all my paper fast. Well, regardless of my shitty life, I plan on finishing all my stories, but it will be a slow pace. Anyways, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the game franchise "Resident Evil" or the gaming company "Capcom". I also don't own the anime/manga "Naruto". That train-wreck belongs solely to Kishimoto.

-------

We begin the story with a young blonde haired boy of about eleven years of age reading a book, walking in a thick forest. This would be a normal sight considering the fact that the child lived in a Shinobi ruled country and was two years into his studies at the Ninja Academy. The sight was strange due to the book the boy was reading. The book had no cover due to the child ripping it off, not wanting anyone to know what he was reading about. If one was to look over the boy's shoulder and look at what he was reading, they would most likely be shocked and horrified. The boy had, using his cunning and stealth, snuck into the more restricted area of the library and taken a book written by the legendary Orochimaru the Hebi Sannin. The book was detailing the various experiments he had performed on various people he had found, some of the completely inhumane.

When the child had first found the book, he was shocked. He had read about Orochimaru to the point of idolization. He also knew the man was a brilliant scientist, and was a Nuke-Nin from Konohagakure no Sato, which was the boy's home also. The book he had found in the restricted section could not have been left there on purpose. Orochimaru must have left it to someone he hoped would be his eventual successor. Or maybe it was to antagonize Sarutobi Hizuren, the Sandaime Hokage and the main reason Orochimaru had escaped Konoha unscathed. The book detailed all the experiments Orochimaru had performed, some of them cruel beyond words, but the boy was entranced by the pictures the words painted. The man had done things so incredible. He had combined animal and man, re-created long lost bloodlines, and his latest experiment was a spit in the face of the Shinigami itself. He had found a way to breathe life into the dead once more. Reading the book only strengthened the young impressionable child's idealism towards the man.

He had reached a particularly interesting chapter on this day. The chapter detailed Orochimaru's study of how chakra was created exactly, as well as his theories of how the Bijuu were created, and beings called Jinchuuriki. According to the book, there was a Jinchuuriki within Konoha. His appearance and mannerisms were also recorded within the pages, along with the Snake Sannin's personal thoughts about the boy.

'_The boy reminds me so much of myself. He isolates himself, preferring the comfort of literature rather than the comfort of the living. It's a shame that I detest the Yondaime as much as I do, otherwise I would take the boy as my own protégé. It would be the perfect insult to his memory; his one and only son following me of his own free will. Regardless, I would never be able to smuggle him out of the village. Security has been so much harder to avoid since the massacre of the Uchiha. I suppose if I ever see Uchiha Itachi again, I will have to thank him for giving me such fine specimens. The Sharingan was always a bloodline limit that interested me. Capable of copying and memorizing every technique known to man, casting an illusion with simple eye contact, and prediction of one's enemy's next move. Truly a beautiful trait, but wasted on arrogant fools. I wonder though. A Jinchuuriki is rumored to be gifted with healing properties given to them by the beasts they contain. Since the Jinchuuriki of Konoha holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune, would he hold the ability of instantaneous regeneration? That would be truly wonderful! If he does, he would theoretically, be able to absorb the genes that hold a bloodline limit into his system while casting off the unnecessary genes. His blood would immediately adapt to the intrusion of another's blood. Perhaps I will sway the boy to my side in the future. I will be watching you…Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Now that last line surprised Naruto, but not as much as he knew there was a reason that the majority of civilians detested him, he was just unaware of why. It made quite a bit of sense though. Born on the day of the Kyuubi's attack, bearing whisker like marks upon his cheeks, and his increased sense of cunning and stealth. Another line also caught his interest. He was the son of the Yondaime? He suspected as much. Their resemblance to one another was too much to be written. He had asked the Sandaime Hokage multiple times for the identity of his parents, only to never be given a truly conclusive answer. He had given up his search for them over time, deciding that if they were alive they would be used as research experiments, and if they were dead…they would still most likely be used as research experiments. Either way, it boded well for him. Naruto looked up from his book. He had finally found his desired destination.

Applying a small amount of chakra to his arms, something else he had learned from the snake master, he moved a large bolder that blocked access to a small cavern. He smiled. It was time to check on his _patient_.

--------  
**(Within The Cavern)**

Naruto panted slightly. It was such an ordeal to simply get to the experiment room. He had to dodge to various traps that Orochimaru had set up, as well as make sure not to trigger his own traps, especially his final trap. His final trap was multiple crossing wires connected to a few dozen crates of inactive exploding-tags. Tripping the wire detonated the tags, causing a cave in which killed the intruder, but would also cause him to lose all his research, so he had to be truly careful with that trap. It would be impossible for anyone to get into his experiment room regardless, since it was technically "impossible" to get past the trap. The trick was that one of the wires wasn't connected to the tags.

The room was small, an operating table taking up the majority of the center of the room. Shelves took up the rest of the space, bar a few chairs. On said table was a white sheet. The strange thing was that the sheet was moving. Naruto smiled. It was always better when they were awake. He removed the sheet, only to find a pink haired woman with silver masking tape covering her mouth, stopping her from screaming. Naruto pulled a chair close to the operating table, sat in it, and looked at his newest subject, a grin still present on his face as he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Hello again, Haruno-San. Do you remember me? I remember you. Do you know how difficult you've made my life lately? Due to you being on the Civilian Council, you are given control over what happens to the orphans of the village. You've been abusing that power, haven't you?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. The pink haired woman struggled, attempting to shake her head in the negative, despite the fact that it was an obvious lie. Naruto took a breath before starting again.

"It looks like you're trying to tell me you haven't. You know…" Naruto trailed off, picking a scalpel off of a nearby table.

"I don't like liars." And with that, he sliced into her arm vertically. She screamed in pain, her eyes widening. Naruto watched it all with a grin. He quickly dressed the wound in a few rags, tightening them to provide a steady amount of pressure to stop the bleeding.

"As I was saying, you've been abusing your power. It's not just you though. It's the entirety of the Civilian Council. You've actually grown so arrogant that you believe you have the right to assign active Shinobi missions. Do you know what happens when a corrupt organization has that much control over a village?" Naruto asked rhetorically, spinning the scalpel between his pointer and middle finger.

He leaned over the table to look the woman directly in her eyes, wanting to make sure she remembered this for as long as he allowed her to live. He then stabbed the scalpel directly into the center of her chest, watching with a sick fascination as she attempted to scream in pain.

"They destroy it, piece by piece." Naruto said, leaving the scalpel in her chest. If he were to remove it, she would only bleed out that much quicker. He wanted to make her suffer before he went to the main course.

"I would continue this conversation, but you bore me. You haven't even the decency to answer me." Naruto said in mock anger, knowing the tape covering her mouth was the reason she couldn't say a word.

He reached over to the table, grabbing yet another scalpel and what appeared to be a hacksaw.

"I'm going to be very honest with you, Haruno-San. I plan on ripping you open piece by piece to give you an example of what trash like you does to this village on a day to day basis. Please don't die too quickly, otherwise you wouldn't have learned anything." Naruto said with insanity transparent in his voice. He placed the saw directly on her ankle…and began to cut.

-------  
**(A Few Hours Later)**

Naruto chuckled. He hadn't been that entertained in years. He looked at the ground, only to see a pair of dismembered feet lying there. He chuckled again. He had cut the woman's feet almost completely off, and then undid the chains keeping her bound to the table. She had immediately tried to run out the door, only for her feet to completely rip off of her legs. He had thrown her back on the table before re-binding her and dissecting her alive.

Naruto looked at his clothes. The woman's blood was already starting to dry. He would have to wash them soon before the red liquid dried within the threads. He looked at the table, the woman's cadaver already starting to rot. She had served her purpose before she had died anyway. She was just the first of many that would be his test subjects. He walked to the door of the room, throwing off the oversized lab coat he had put on to stop most of the blood splatter. He still had work to do. He had found another cave near the one he was currently within and he wanted to see if it was another research lab or something else.

He took one last look at the corpse and smiled.

"I wonder who'll be next…"

-------  
**(Outside Of The Cavern)**

Naruto pushed the boulder back into its place, hiding it from view.

'I'll dispose of her corpse tomorrow. If my next destination is an empty cave, then I can use that as a dumping zone. It would be better if I could learn a Katon based Jutsu to simply burn away the corpse, but for now I'll simply work with what I have.'

Naruto turned to his left and started walking, trying his hardest to blend into the trees.

'Orochimaru-San was right. Security was tighter in the past. Now though…it's as if the village is in a state of relaxation. Idiots. The only way to defend your village is to always prepare yourselves for war.'

-------  
**(The Entrance of the Second Cave)**

'Interesting. This cave is blocked off as well, but it doesn't seem to have happened anytime soon. I wonder how ancient it is?'

Naruto approached the cave, uncaring of his instincts telling him to leave.

'Why is my body reacting like this? What could be in there?'

He applied chakra to both his arms again and pushed the boulder. It didn't give an inch. Naruto growled somewhat animalistic. He was **not **going to allow anything to stop him from his excavation. He pushed a bit more chakra into his arms, but noted that he felt a dull pain in them. Looking at his arms, he noticed that they were covered by a thin layer of red chakra.

'Red chakra? Ah yes, the Kyuubi. So I can draw on its power when needed, but it causes pain with even the smallest amounts. That seems logical. Demonic chakra is something that is most likely far beyond what someone could understand. I'll have to study it at a later time.'

He put his arms to the boulder and pushed it once more. This time it moved. It wasn't enough that a full grown adult could enter easily, but it was simple for Naruto to enter. When Naruto removed his arms, he noticed that the bolder was melting slightly from where his hands had touched it.

'So demonic chakra is also acidic to the non-living as well. Good to know.'

Naruto walked into the cavern, only to be assaulted by the stench of rotting flesh. The limited light hampered his vision slightly, but he was still able to see what was inside.

Corpses littered the floor, some already skeletons, some still decomposing as he walked. The cave walls were painted dark red, signifying that the people had eventually turned on one another. And judging by the various bite marks some of them sported, some kept themselves alive for quite a long period of time by resorting to cannibalism.

'If I had to guess what eventually killed them, it would have to be oxygen deprivation or a lack a water source. Those were the two main things any human being needed to survive, and lacking one of them would cause death. A slow and painful death, but death regardless. I'm curious as to what trapped them here exactly. Was it Orochimaru-San, someone else entirely, or simple natural causes? So many questions, so few answers.' Naruto internally mused to himself.

'They could have easily been excavators and trapped here by the boulder blocking the entrance. Nobody has a map of what Konoha resembled before the Shodaime and Nidaime created Konoha, so that theory is plausible. Or perhaps they're criminals Konoha deemed unfit to even be kept in their prisons, and simply left them to die out slowly? I wouldn't put it past them. Maybe they're former experimentations that didn't work out the way they were planned to, so they were sealed away? According to his notes, Orochimaru-San was never one to tolerate failure, but I doubt he would just leave the bodies where someone could find them. He would have just burned them. '

As Naruto was going over the possible scenarios of what could have happened to the people trapped inside the cavern, he noticed something odd. Some of the people had their heads missing from their bodies. A few even had half of their face's torn off, leaving their necks fully exposed.

'What the hell happened here? Scenario number three is starting to seem like the correct one. These wounds…they aren't normal by anyone's standards.'

Looking near the back of the cave he spotted a desk with papers scattered on it and around it. A chair was lying on the ground next to it, broken in pieces, most likely used as a weapon.

'So these people were civil to a certain degree. Perhaps they did get trapped here. But how long ago? I would have heard something on the streets if a large group of excavators went missing.'

Naruto walked over to the desk and picked up one of the papers. It had some blood splattered on it so parts of it were illegible.

_There are some parasites that have the ability to control their hosts. It's basic knowledge among biologists but not much is known as to how the parasites do it. Studying these parasites specifically might reveal some clues to as to how the powers of the Las Plagas work. And perhaps provide more insight on the victims of the Las Plagas, the Los Ganados. Here is a list of some of the parasites that have the ability to manipulate the behavioral patterns of their host:_

'Las Plagas? That's an ancient language, before the Elemental Nations were even created!'

Naruto chuckled slightly, the grin he wore when he dissected the older Haruno returning full force.

'I found something that nobody else has ever seen! At least, nobody alive today. From what I can remember from that old textbook I found, Las Plagas is of the ancient language of Spanish, created long before the Elemental Nations were even thought of by a country named "Spain". I believe it means "The Plague". Los Ganados means "Herd" or "the Cattle". If I were to guess, this parasite had to have been some kind of enhancement drug to some degree. Perhaps military based? These "Ganados" must have been the lowest on the chain of command. If I could obtain a sample…' Naruto shook his head as if he was chastising himself.

'No. Finish reading through all these documents first. If I try to take a sample without knowing what exactly I'm doing, I could end up infected or dead. I'd prefer neither.'

_Dicrocoelium - Once the larvae of this parasite migrates to the ant's esophagus, it alters the behavior of the ant. When the temperature drops in the evening, the infected any climbs to the top of a plant and clamps onto a leaf using its mandible. It stays there immobile until the next morning, placing the ant where it's most vulnerable to be eaten by a browsing herbivore such as sheep. One could conclude that the parasite is manipulating the host's behavior to its way into the body of its definitive host._

_Galactosomum - The larvae of this parasite makes its home inside the brain of a fish such as the yellow tail and the parrot bass. Once infected, the fish make their way up to the water's surface where they'll swim until eaten by seabirds. Once again, the peculiar behavior can only be explained by the parasite's desire to get into the bodies of the seabirds._

_Leucochlordium - This parasite's sporcysts develop in the snail's tentacles. The sporocysts are vivid in color and pulsate continually somewhat like a worm. Surprisingly the infected snail makes its way to the top of a plant where it is most visible to the eyes of birds, therefore more likely to be eaten. Once eaten by a bird, the parasite will complete its metamorphosis into an adult._

'Fascinating. These are the types of disease and parasites the world had to deal with before the coming of the Elemental Nations and Shinobi. I would assume that some type of vaccine or at least some type of defense could be made to stave these parasites off, but it's still amazing. What other notes do we have here?'

_The first castellan buried the Las Plagas deep underground below their castle to hide their very existence. But when Salazar released the Las Plagas, no one thought he could bring them back to life. Because when Salazar found them they were all just fossilized remains. Everyone knew that the parasitic organisms could not survive without their hosts. That they couldn't sustain life on their own. But when Salazar and his men excavated the remains, it almost appeared as if the Las Plagas were just waiting to be discovered so that they could resurrect. Several years later, unexplainable convulsions started occurring among the villagers who helped with the excavation of the Las Plagas. Then one day, all of a sudden, these villagers turned into violent savages. They later found out it was caused by the Las Plagas. Although they appeared fossilized, they were able to survive the long years by lying in a dormant state at the cellular level remaining in a spore-like form. Apparently during the excavation, the villagers inhaled the spores and within their bodies the parasites became active again. This is how the Las Plagas were resurrected. Even as I'm writing, the excavation of the Las Plagas continues. God only knows how many of these Plagas have been resurrected. Not to mention the countless number of Ganados that have been created. Their inhumane activity must be put to an end. If they are not stopped, people around the world could turn into victims of this crazy cult organization._

'So this "castellan: feared Las Plagas and buried it underground to hide it away, hoping it would die out. A wise choice, seeing as parasitic life cannot exist without a host. At least, not for very long. I suppose he underestimated Las Plagas survival instinct. Whoever wrote this Las Plagas must have had some hand in the excavation. Most likely a researcher delegated to studying the "remains" of this parasite. And this "cult organization…do they still exist now?'

_The hideous creatures such as the El Gigante and the Novistadors are merely by-products of the diabolical and inhumane experiments conducted on the specimens that were once human. But there's one type of creature that clearly distinguishes itself from the rest. These creatures are called Regenerators. Regenerators have a superior metabolism that allows them to regenerate their lost body parts at incredible speeds. I've never seen anything like it... It is this characteristic that makes them almost invincible to conventional weapons. But like any living creature, there's a way to kill it. Apparently there are Plagas that live in its body somewhat like leeches. To stop its regeneration process, these leech-like Plagas must be located and then destroyed. But they can't be seen with the naked eye. They can only be located through thermal imaging. As far as I know, most of the Regenerators have a number of these leech-like Plagas. To kill the Regenerators, each one of these leech-like Plagas must be killed._

If Naruto wasn't impressed before, he was now. The document also had pictures attached to the side of it, illustrating what an El Gigante, Novistadors, and Regenerator looked like separately.

'Incredible! These people created a life form that was as close to unstoppable as their technology allowed. If you weren't capable of seeing it's Plagas, it would kill you with its bare hands. El Gigante…The Giant? Novistadors…that's close to the phrase "no vista" which means "no sight". They created blind monsters? Or perhaps it carries a different meaning? El Gigante…to create a giant monstrosity with simple a human being and a parasitic life form…'

_I'll report my findings about the Plagas here. The Plagas have 3 distinct characteristics._

_1. As mentioned previously, the Plagas have the ability to manipulate the behavioral patterns of their hosts._

_2. The Plagas are social organisms. By this I mean that instead of living individually, they live in perfect social harmony. It is believed that they have a collective intelligence. This type of behavior can be seen among insects such as bees and ants. However this kind of social behavior is rarely seen among parasitic organisms. Perhaps it was a learned behavior by the Plagas. I'm finding out if this has any relationship with their first characteristic._

_3. The Plagas have exceptional adaptation skills. They are able to live off many kinds of organisms by creating a symbiotic environment quickly. This ability, when combined with their social behaviors, allows them to interact intelligently between hosts regardless of the host organism. _

_I am ashamed to admit that my pure fascination with the Plagas, in hindsight, has blinded me to the true research objectives of the Los Illuminados. Even with the knowledge that Saddler was going to abuse the results of these experiments, I could not pull myself away from my research. As a result, I am just as responsible for this whole mess as he is. I see now that I was wrong, but can I stop their evil plans alone...?_

'Las Plagas…it's even more incredible than I had thought! Able to adapt to any organism by creating a symbiotic environment…I wonder. If I were to combine Las Plagas with a dog, would the dog be completely sub-servant to me, but utterly ruthless towards those it deems enemies? Or would it behave like a normal dog? Does Las Plagas have a weakness? Surely nothing this powerful doesn't come freely. There must be some weakness, some flaw within the design of the Plagas that makes them weak to something.'

_Las Plagas are extremely sensitive to light, only coming out of the host's body when it has sustained a lot of damage, or if its head is destroyed. Because of their sensitivity to light, Las Plagas can only reveal themselves at nightfall. The head of the host may either be destroyed completely and replaced by the parasite, or the parasite may emerge from the mouth or neck of the Ganado; however, due to their photo-sensitivity, Las Plagas can be destroyed with the use of a bright light source._

'A weakness to sunlight? Perhaps it's something within the sun's rays that affects the Plagas negatively? If I could figure out a way to filter that chemical out, I could make Las Plagas that much stronger.'

Naruto started looking through the notes, not finding a single shred of anything that linked Las Plagas to its weakness of sunlight. The grin he was wearing a few moments ago quickly left his face, only to be replaced with anger. As he was searching through the notes, he became agitated when he was unable to turn up anything.

"Damn it!"

He picked up what remained of the chair and threw it with all of his strength at the wall, the wood breaking on impact. He growled slightly, the iris of his eyes flashing red for a moment before reverting back to blue. He started speaking to himself.

"Calm down. Just breathe. Just because we are unable to find anything from past notes does not mean it's an impossibility. It will just take a bit more work."

He picked up one of the documents that fell on the ground his rage induced fit and began reading it.

_From the initial stages of the research, we have been searching for a safe and practical removal of the Plaga. Ironically, it turns out that the real objective of this research was not to find a way to remove the Plagas from the infected persons but to find a way so that the Plaga could not be removed from the body easily. In the end, we were able to find out that the Plagas could be removed only by exposing them to a special radiation. The only drawback with this method is that is a very painful procedure. Since the Plaga attaches itself to the nerves, there is a possibility that it may impair the consciousness of the host. Another fact that must be mentioned is that once the Plaga grows into an adult, the removal procedure could kill the host. But perhaps death isn't so bad when you think about the alternative._

'So Las Plagas is almost impossible to remove. That could certainly work for to my advantage. I doubt anyone else has ever seen these notes, so even if they had the resources to remove it, they wouldn't know how and would most likely kill the host.'

_For many years the Salazar family has served as the castellans of this castle. However, not everything is bright, for my ancestry has a dark past. Long ago there once was a religious group that had deep roots in this region called the Los Illuminados. Unjustly however, the first castellan of the castle took away their rights and powers. As a follower of this religion and as the 8th Castellan, I felt that it was my duty as well as my responsibility to atone for that sin. I knew the best way to atone for that sin was to give power back to those who we once took it away from, the Los Illuminados. As expected it took a little time, but we were able to rejuvenate the once sealed Las Plagas. With this success I was one step closer to the revival of the Los Illuminados. The reason why I released the Las Plagas from deep under the castle and gave them to Lord Saddler was not only to repay for the sins of my ancestors but I felt certain that the Lord would make better use of this power to help save the world. To save those that have sinned with the power of the Las Plagas and to cleanse their souls creating a world without sinners. The way it was meant to be. Once cleansed, they would become one of the many Ganados where they will find their reason to live. And after the Lord has succeeded in creating the world in which he has envisioned, then the sins of my Salazar family will be atoned for._

'So the first castellan sealed away Las Plagas, and the eighth allowed it to run free. Both of them were fools. If they had taken control of it before it had gotten out of hand, there would have been any need to seal it away. Los Illuminados…"The Enlightened Ones"? Is that the name of this little "religious group"? Lord Saddler…he seems to have been the person pulling all the strings during this matter. Impressive. He manipulated a castellan into unsealing the Plagas after his forefather sealed it away, convinced said castellan to give him free reign over the Plagas, and he created an entire army with it. Very well done. Do they have any illustrations of what each of these Plagas forms resembled?'

As he thought that, he noticed what appeared to be a drawing pad sticking out of one of the drawers of the desk.

'Perfect. Now…let's see what hasn't been seen for a multitude of millennia.'

He opened the pad and was immediately shocked. His grin returned full force as he looked for something to write with if he was unable to transport all of these notes to his laboratory. He found what appeared to be a hunting knife. He held it up to the small amount of light he had and examined it. No rust was visible on it. Even if there was, his _tenant _would take care of it. He grabbed a pad of clean paper and pricked his finger with the knife, allowing the blood to drip. He put his finger to the paper and began naming and describing the various forms of the Plagas and their abilities.

**Bladed Plagas:** _A number of what appears to be harmless tentacle like appendages burst from the skull and swing erratically. One of the tentacles has a sharp piece of bone attached to it which is used for slicing the enemy._

**Centipede Plagas:** _As their name states, they resemble a centipede. They appear through the neck, severing the head in half. Judging by the largeness of its mouth, it may be capable of devouring an entire human head whole._

**Spider Plagas:** _Spider Plagas are...for lack of a better term, unique. They are capable of living for a short amount of time even after being detached from its host. They are capable of spitting acid when attached, and can attack with its legs during or after it's been detached._

**Leech-like Plagas:** _From the notes I've read, this type of Plagas are only compatible with a Regenerator or a creature called an Iron Maiden. This Plagas sustains the regenerative properties of both. They are invisible to the eye, bar thermal vision._

**Crab Plagas:** _This form of the Plagas only appears within Garradors. Since they cannot attack and are visible at all times, they serve as the Garradors weak spot. This is one of the few Plagas that do not possess a form of self-defense._

Naruto turned the page of the book and found the answers to a few of his previous questions. It also came with notes which he quickly copied down.

**Colmillos: **_Colmillos means, in a literal sense, "Fangs" in Spanish. They are essentially wolves implanted with__Plagas. They were common for guarding Los Ganados. Their Plagas emerges in a form resembling a "Bladed Plagas", but they lack a sharp piece of bone. Instead, they use all of their tentacles as whips to attack or bring their enemy closer. They usually attack by knocking over their prey and ripping out their throat._

**Novistadors: **_Novistadors is a combination of the words "No" and "Vista" with the noun suffix "dor". It could mean "Unseen Creature" or "Nosighter". The name refers to its unique ability to change its exoskeleton to match its surroundings, rendering it invisible to the naked eye. They attack with their claws and their ability to spit acid. They normally travel in swarms and are thought to have a hive-mind. Novistadors don't seem to have any Plagas controlling them. As stated before, Novistadors were a by-product of the Regenerator Creation Program._

**Garrador: **_Garrador cannot be directly translated as no such word as Garrador exists in Spanish, although it literally means "clawer". The Garradors are Plaga-infested warriors who wear equipment resembling that worn by gladiators._ _The Garradors are equipped with large claws on each hand, which can be extended and retracted at will. The Garrador will indiscriminately attack anyone and anything in its path and are usually kept under restraint. Garradors are completely blind. They rely on their sense of hearing to track down intruders and are easily distracted by loud noises. Garradors will become enraged when very loud noises are made, and are prone to charging in the direction of the noise and striking at its source._

The Garrador interested Naruto. He wondered if he could give a Garrador the gift of sight. Even better…if he could give it the Sharingan or Byakugan bloodline limit then he would have an unstoppable force. He turned the page, cutting open his finger once more. This was the last Plagas creature he had to document.

**Regenerator: **_A Regenerator, as its name implies, can regenerate lost body parts in a matter of seconds and are extremely resistant to damage, but are unable to live without the leech-shaped Plagas which inhabit them, which are only visible using thermal imaging equipment. When a Regenerator has lost all inhabiting Plagas, its tissues will begin to expand and contract rapidly and it will implode, leaving only its lower half. The Regenerators can stretch their limbs to reach opponents, pull them in and bite them with their sharp teeth. They can slither on the ground if one of their legs has been removed. They can also leap from a prone position._

Naruto closed the pad and put down the knife, wiping the blood on his shirt. He was preparing to leave when he spotted two other documents on the table. Their titles were really what caught his attention.

Type 2 Plagas and Symptoms of Las Plagas.

'There's a type 2 of Las Plagas? How could anybody have increased its effectiveness? I'll take this with me. I'll take the Symptoms document also. If I ever use Las Plagas against a human being, I need to know what to look for to see if I was successful. I need to know as much as possible before I take a sample of it. I need to get back home. I still have to go to the Academy tomorrow regardless. I'll examine all this tomorrow.'

And with that, Naruto grabbed the files he wanted and left, making sure to place the boulder back in its original place.

-------  
**(The Next Day)**

Naruto was feeling slightly disorientated. Ever since he had woken up in the morning, he hadn't felt at his best. During class recess, he had actually started coughing up blood. He had been shocked at first, but he made sure not to allow anyone else to see it. Something that had slightly scared him was when he suddenly fell unconscious during class. He had managed to pass it off as falling asleep, but it was a close call. He was glad to hear his teacher Iruka tell them they could go home slightly early. Naruto didn't even bother trying to rush out the door, jumping out the open window as soon as Iruka finished.

Naruto rushed home and opened the door. He walked inside, slamming the door. He ran to his room and lifted up the fake floorboard underneath his bed and grabbed the document that entailed the symptoms of Las Plagas.

_As a Plaga grows inside a host, the host can suffer from a number of symptoms (in addition to the influence of the parasite on the host's behavior). These include, but are likely not limited to: coughing up of blood, blood flowing from the eyes, convulsions, sudden unconsciousness, hallucinations, swelling and discoloration of blood vessels, and discoloration of the iris – usually to a reddish color. The eyes of an infected person can be seen to glow in dark conditions._

Naruto could honestly say he was scared. He already had two of the symptoms of being infected.

'How?! How did I get infected?! Was it the knife? Did it have some of the Plagas on it? It's a possibility but…' Naruto remembered the document of when the Plagas were unsealed.

'The spores! I must have inhaled them! Damn it! Is this how it my life will end? Infected by an unknown parasite? No! I won't allow this! But how can I get out of this? There's no cure that I could get my hands on quick enough to stop the parasite from reaching adulthood. How can I…' Naruto remembered the night before when he moved the boulder. The strength he had received and the effect it had on the boulder.

'Kyuubi's chakra…can I use that? If I channel it through all my tenketsu, it should burn away the parasite before it spreads any farther. I'll at least try.'

Naruto started calling on Kyuubi's chakra, only to collapse to his knees. He felt the chakra forcing itself through his tenketsu. It was burning him as if acid was running through his veins. He quickly fell face first onto his floor and started convulsing as the chakra burned its way through his body. He had known it would be painful, but not to this degree. He could only hope that it would do its job and purge his body of the parasite. He quickly fell unconscious, the pain overwhelming his body, forcing it to shut down.

-------  
**(Three Hours Later)**

'Ugh. What happened to me?'

Naruto groaned as he slowly tried to rise to his feet. Looking at where he was previously laying, he saw a puddle of blood and sweat.

'Great. I have to clean that later.'

He stood to his feet and started to run a quick diagnostic of his body with his chakra. It was a simple technique that Medic Nin learned when they were first starting out. It was used to make sure that no poisons had entered the body, but it could also be used for parasites.

'It's gone…the parasites' gone!'

Naruto actually leapt to his feet laughing, ignoring the pain both acts caused. He had found a cure at the last moment. He honestly didn't know if the Kyuubi's chakra would kill the Plagas. For all he knew, it could have easily killed him.

'So demonic chakra burns the parasite out. I'll have to write that down. Speaking of which, I should really read the files I grabbed before leaving. I've already lost…' He looked at the clock.

'…three hours of my time. Can't afford to waste anymore.' And with that thought, he grabbed the document he was reading before.

Inside the symptoms file was another folder explaining the characteristics of the Plagas. He opened that folder, grabbed the first document in the file, and started reading.

_Las Plagas are a type of parasite which alters its host's behavior by attaching itself internally to the nervous system. The undeveloped parasite is found between the lungs, beneath the heart, where it can tap into the host's spinal cord, as a link to the rest of the nervous system. Unlike other parasites, the Plagas are a social organism, meaning that they live together in social harmony. It was postulated that they have a collective intelligence akin to a hive-mind, possibly communicating via ultra high frequency sound waves._

'So that's how they take control over the body. They work in perfect unison, attacking the spine cord, using it as a link to the rest of the body. Intelligent little bastards.'

_The parasites also have a high adaptability rate, as they can possess other kinds of organisms besides humans. In addition to the Ganados, Saddler and his men also created several kinds of mutant creatures such as El Gigante, the Regenerators, Novistadors, and the U3 as a result of genetic experimentation with the parasites and human specimens._

'U3? What in the hell is U3? Was that one of Saddler's creations? I've got to hand it to him, the man seems to be a genius.'

_Except for manifesting when sufficient trauma is induced on a host, Plagas have no true mutagenic effect on their hosts' body. While the Plaga infecting the Ganados and Colmillos can manifest and mutilate the body of their host, they do not actually induce any significant mutation or physiological change. However, certain feats_ _suggest that the parasites can increase their hosts' strength. It is this attribute that hosts exhibit no outward sign of infestation besides discolored irises which make the Plagas such a dangerous threat, as they are much more subtle and invasive than any biological weapon seeing as there aren't any symptoms of infection after the eggs have reached adulthood. The Plaga parasite does not stop their hosts from feeling pain however since the hosts have still retained their nervous system. Rather, they give their hosts better resilience against wounds._

'Completely subtle, increased strength, and resilience towards pain. If this is what the first version of Las Plagas…' Naruto glanced at the file titled "Type 2 Plagas'

'…then I can't wait to see what will happen with type 2!' Naruto thought nearly giddy with excitement.

_Another side effect viewed in those infested with Plagas is an apparent biological instability. That is, they disintegrate into a blackish goo like substance when killed. This is common with nearly all Plaga infested individuals._ _However, certain individuals, such as the first batch of Ganados created_ _do not disintegrate when killed._

And with that final note, the file ended.

'So when they die, they disintegrate. That's wonderful. Even if they were caught and unable to manifest their Plagas, they could simply bite their own tongue off, kill themselves, then disintegrate, destroying all evidence of them being there in the first place. Las Plagas has never ceased to amaze me. Now…' Naruto set down the file he was currently holding, placing it back within the false floorboard.

'Let's see what happens with the second stage!'

He quickly grabbed the folder, nearly ripping it open at the speed he was moving.

_A genetically engineered form of the Las Plagas parasite, Type 2 Plagas was created by the Triicell Pharmaceutical Company. The original Plagas had to find a way into the host in its egg form and given time to develop within the host. The major drawback to this is that it takes a great deal of time for an infested host to fall under the parasite's control, most notably demonstrated in Leon S. Kennedy, who ruined Osmund Saddler's plan of world domination and saved Ashley Graham despite both of them having been injected with Plagas eggs, which they were eventually able to remove._

'Triicell Pharmaceutical Company…so they created the new Plagas. Interesting name. Sounds more like a medical business than a business distributing parasites. So Saddler was a genius with dreams of world domination, only to be stopped by his parasites shortcomings. That makes two weaknesses that Las Plagas has. Sunlight and time. Neither of which are easy to fix.'

_Type 2 was developed to mature much, much faster. Infestation of Type 2 occurs by force-feeding an already mature parasite into the mouth of an unwilling host. In this way, the growth rate was drastically increased and the host was under total control of the Plaga in a matter of seconds, much to Triicell's liking. After being ingested, the host_ _was then instructed to kill and infest others, but could seemingly go about their everyday business. While the original Plagas required the compliance of the host to completely take over control, this type of Plagas does not require it, instantly turning even unwilling hosts into little more than mindless puppets._

Reading this brought a smile to Naruto's face.

'They've already fixed the weakness for me. An impressive solution though. Force-feeding an already mature parasite to a host. And it could take control no matter how much the host was reluctant. Very nice.'

_Although Type 2 Plagas have been strengthened enough to withstand very strong natural sunlight, flash grenades emit such intense light that exposed Plagas will immediately die if they are in the affected area._

'I swear, this Triicell company has done all my work for me! The only think I'd have to worry about are these "flash grenades". I'm guessing that's a fancy name for flash-tags, and even then it'll only affect the Plagas if they've already burst outside the Ganados' body. It also seems…' Naruto looked at the back of the file.

'…there's one more Plagas type. Things have worked out so well for me. Well, bar the coughing up blood, passing out, and burning feeling that forced me into unconsciousness.'

**Duvalia: **_Unlike other Plagas who burst from the neck, Duvalia Plagas will rip apart the host's entire upper body. They appear as shelled flower like parasites. Their weak point is the fleshy "tail" that hangs off their back, and the fleshy core of the shell, which is only exposed when the Duvalia is about to attack. In addition to these and the usual weakness to bright light, Duvalia can be blown to pieces with a single explosive. Duvalia have no arms, limiting its offensive capabilities._

'Impressive. They have a natural defense which is only vulnerable when it attacks. Its weaknesses are many though. They lack arms, and are weak against explosives and bright light. I'll probably find a use for it later, but a simple Ganado will do for now. Now, to go obtain a sample.'

As Naruto rose, a large amount of pain surged through his mind. He had one last thought before he, once again, fell unconscious.

'Not this again.'

-------

"Where…" Naruto looked up from his prone position, only to come face to face with a giant cage holding back what appeared to be a nine tailed…fox.

"Well, well, well. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm so…_honored_." Naruto said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

The Kyuubi roared enraged.

"**You arrogant fucking human! Do you know how much I've had to work for the past 36 hours!?" **the Kyuubi roared at its host.

"Let me guess…this has something to do with the Plagas, correct?" Naruto asked.

"**I don't give a fuck what you humans are calling them, but I've had to stave off a damn horde of parasites since last night! What the fuck did you do!?"**

"That's none of your concern, Kyuubi-San. Just continue purging my body of any parasites, or even better, give my body immunity to it." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"**Why should I do shit for you, human!? You think I give a fuck if I die with you?! I'll just tear my way out of Hell and come back! Then I'll raze your fucking village to the ground!" **the Kyuubi informed Naruto, who only smiled in response.

"I see a flaw in your plans design, Kyuubi-San. If I die, you don't go to Hell. You faze out of existence. Doesn't that sound interesting?" That one sentence shut Kyuubi up quickly.

"It would be in your best interest to help me as much as possible. Now, since you bore me, I'll be taking my leave. Don't _ever _call me down here again. If you do, I will be…_displeased._" Naruto said with a cold edge in his voice, which was only enhanced by the grin on his face.

Soon the cell's walls got increasingly smaller, causing a large amount of discomfort to Kyuubi due to its massive frame. Before the Kyuubi could say anything, Naruto was gone, the only thing signifying he was there was the ripples in the water.

-------

**Author's End Notes: **Well, that's the first chapter. To answer any impending questions, no, Leon, Ashley or **ANYONE** else from **ANY **Resident Evil game will not be making an appearance. Now if anybody asks how Naruto can decipher Spanish, I am going to give you the finger for not reading through the chapter before asking stupid questions. It says, literally says, in the chapter that the Elemental Nations were created _after _the United States and all the other nations were gone. I'm working under the pretense that a third World War broke out, one of the nations decided to use a supped up Atomic Bomb, and everybody basically got killed, bar a few radiated humans. The Rikudou Sennin showed up, and we just coast into the Naruto Cannon time line. If you have any questions that aren't bathed in stupid, please ask them. Just don't expect an immediate response, seeing as I only have time to work on the weekends between studying. For those of you that don't know, this story is working with the Las Plagas virus from the games Resident Evil 4 and 5. I thought that using Las Plagas would be much more original than giving Naruto access to the T-Virus like so many other Naruto/Resident Evil Crossover stories. Now, as to whether or not Naruto will infect himself with the Plagas is still unknown. Saddler, Bitorez Mendez, and Ramon Salazar all infected themselves and kept their sanity, but that was mostly to them being infected with the Master and Queen Plagas, respectively. The next few chapters are key points, so make sure to read each one. I'll try to make them the length of this chapter, but no promises. As a side note, to anyone who really cares, I've taken the personality of each insane scientist/researcher from anime/manga and gave Naruto some of their quirks. The list is Orochimaru, Albert Wesker, Urahara Kisuke, and Franken Stein. I'll leave you to guess who Naruto is acting most like during chapters. If you've got any evil geniuses that you want to see, leave me the name of both the character and anime and I'll see if I can work it in.


	2. El Virus En El Sistema

**Author's Beginning Note: **Hey everybody! Guess this chapter is a bit late, isn't it? Sorry about that. Production on all my stories has been slow, so please do not expect any updates in the near future. I'm really trying hard to keep up, but it's just getting more and more difficult. Well, I think I've done enough complaining in this note. Let's get started with chapter two of Las Plagas de la Muerte!

**Disclaimer: **Go back and read the last chapter's disclaimer if you're still confused. Do not pass GO, do not collect $200.

-------  
**(Within the Plagas Cavern)**

'This sure is a large amount of effort. These cadavers may not even contain Las Plagas in their bodies anymore. Their bodies haven't disintegrated yet, so it is possible that they were just normal humans caught in between Los Ganados when they turned on themselves. On the other hand, to create a parasite like Las Plagas, there must have been a few trial and error runs. There is the small possibility that these bodies were the first specimens infected with Las Plagas. Perhaps their bodies don't disintegrate **(1)**? If I'm given no other alternative, I could simply wait for Las Plagas to infect my body once more, then take a blood sample for myself. I would have to be quick about it though, since I ordered Kyuubi to destroy any parasites entering my body. And I'll also have to go through an obscene amount of pain, so at most, that plan is option two. Regardless, once I have the blood of someone infested with Las Plagas, I'll have to extract Las Plagas from the blood itself.' Naruto thought to himself, going over the various steps he would have to take to extract either his own or the corpse's Plagas.

He had always found it more relaxing to think about what he had to do next. It also helped him focus easier since he had a clear picture of what was needed next within his mind.

He had started moving the more intact corpses to his laboratory a few dozen meters away from the cave. It was proving to be a difficult task. As much as he disliked admitting it, he simply did not have the strength to move the bodies quickly. Taijutsu had never been his strong point, focusing more on trickery and poison to eliminate his target. That was one of the main reasons he was glad to have read Orochimaru's notes on chakra use. It contained the method Senju Tsunade obtained her legendary strength. He was still an amateur with her technique though, due to his extreme lack of chakra control.

As he picked up one of the blood stained carcasses, its limbs quite literally came apart from its torso, its dark red blood slowly seeping onto the cave floor.

Naruto glared at the other bodies that littered the room accusingly. Couldn't they at least have had a small bit of self control when they were killing one another?

Naruto looked down at the puddle of blood that was quickly forming on the ground.

'That's one way to get blood, but not exactly the way I wanted it. I don't want to collect the blood on the ground. Too many other chemicals from the cave floor have already made it worthless to me.' Naruto thought to himself.

He turned around and started pacing the room, attempting to formulate an idea on how to move the bodies quickly and efficiently.

'Moving these bodies is proving to be more difficult and time consuming than I had previously thought.' Naruto thought with a frown on his face.

He stopped pacing and looked down to his belt. On said belt were a few scrolls he used for his notes on the conditions each Ganados was in when he found them, which ones were decomposing, and their exact locations inside the cavern.

'Scrolls…of course! How could I have been so forgetful? It looks like I'll have to return to the library today. I hope they have what I'm looking for.'

And with that final thought, Naruto stepped over the dismembered remains he had discovered and left the cave, making sure to close the boulder over the entrance as usual, his next destination vivid in his mind.

-------  
**(Ten Days Later)**

Naruto moved the boulder away from the entrance, the minute amount of pain that came with using Kyuubi's chakra not even registering within his current state of mind.

Naruto checked over the bodies as quickly as possible, noting that they were all in the exact same places that he had left them during his last visitation to the cavern.

It would be a simple task for a trained Shinobi to place a dead body in its exact same position as it was found, but a fresh Gennin out of the Academy or a wild animal did not have that same luxury. If a Gennin had gotten into the cave, it would have caused Naruto a fair bit of stress. He would have had to have gone through the process of finding out who exactly it was, tracking him or her down, manipulating him or her to accompany him back to the cavern, knocking them unconscious, then having to torture them for information on whether or not they had told anyone what they had seen. It was just too much stress to deal with something so insignificant as a Gennin. Besides, just breathing inside this cave was signing your own death warrant, unless you were a Jinchuuriki of course. Nothing in the room was misplaced though, and Naruto reasoned that a Gennin would not have been able to move the large rock blocking the entrance in the first place.

The second part was a fair bit more important to Naruto. If a wild animal was still within the cave, that would mean that said animal was infected with Las Plagas at this point. Naruto was still curious on how different animals would react to Las Plagas. He had a theory that they would become more aggressive, but other than that he had nothing to go on, bar the glowing red eyes that were a tell-tale sign of Las Plagas.

Naruto, despite the somewhat large risk it carried, had decided not to set up any traps for any…_unwelcome _guests, since the Plagas themselves were the best trap possible. If anyone but a Jinchuuriki attempted to and succeeded in entering the cave, Las Plagas would infect their bodies, and they would have no cure whatsoever. Besides, setting traps was counterproductive on his research on the wildlife he hoped was still within the cave. The only likely risk that this plan came with was the chance that Las Plagas would be revealed, and it would quickly grow into an epidemic on a national scale. Naruto wanted to avoid that possibility…for now at least.

'No time for such thoughts now. I'll take all the corpses with me now, ridding myself of the possibility of anyone but myself finding them. If someone were to get past the boulder, only to see an empty cavern, they would most likely leave, with a small parting gift though.'

He grabbed a scroll from his belt and unfurled it, the kanji for "Corpse" already written in black ink. Naruto looked over the scroll, proud of his work.

'It took nearly two entire weeks to learn how to create a sealing scroll correctly, but I finally figured it out.' Naruto thought as he gathered the deceased as quickly as possible, his musings never ceasing.

'Most people believe that sealing is so simple. They believe that a Shinobi can simply draw a few marks on a scroll and it will work. What idiots. Seals are an intrigue art. Even the smallest mistake can cause death.' He finished gathering the rest of the corpses and sat down on the cave floor, not at all bothered by the dried blood on the ground.

'I suppose that's why Konoha has only produced two true seal masters in its entire history, Gama Sennin Jiraiya and Namikaze Minato. Even Orochimaru-San was only adequate with seals at best. He was able to create his own seal, the Oni no Juin, but even that has its drawbacks if his journal is the slightest bit up to date. Though, for Orochimaru-San's purposes, I suppose the seals drawbacks are much more beneficial than a hindrance to him.' Naruto thought, remembering Orochimaru's exact plan for Konohagakure no Sato.

To completely burn it to the ground.

Naruto honestly didn't hold it against the man. He and Orochimaru truly were alike. Both of them were orphans, both of them were seen as monsters by the public, and both of them were geniuses of their generation.

'Give it enough time. They'll probably attempt to run me out of Konoha like Orochimaru-San." Naruto thought angrily.

Orochimaru was the one person ever born in Konohagakure that he respected. Naruto respected Orochimaru because he was unafraid of how much of his humanity he had to sacrifice to obtain his goal, always willing to continue with his experiments, no matter what the consequences would be.

'Back to my previous thoughts though. Sealing is one of the rarest abilities that a Shinobi can have, due to needing to pour an obscene amount of chakra into the seal on its initial activation. Even creating the seal itself is a time consuming process. Depending on what the seal's desired effect is, it could take hours or even days drawing the seal array. That's why most Shinobi buy their sealing scrolls already made. They simply lack the chakra or patience to do it themselves. Such a shame that Fuinjutsu is such an underrated art.' Naruto thought, shaking his head in disappointment.

'I'm glad that I at least have the ability to create a sealing scroll. It takes an average Jonin's amount of chakra to create one. Luckily, the Yondaime's Shiki Fuin is constantly leaking Kyuubi's chakra into my system and converting it to allow me to use it without negative side effects. The only trade-off with this large amount of chakra is horrible control.' Naruto thought, glaring slightly at nothing in particular.

'Since Kyuubi lacks a physical body, its chakra is completely spiritual. Since chakra control is gaining control over both physical and spiritual energies, Kyuubi's chakra is throwing off my control horribly. The worst thing is that I am completely helpless against this. If I were to seal Kyuubi away completely, stopping the chakra flow, there is the possibility that my body has grown accustomed to the constant chakra flowing and I might go into a withdrawal like state. And even if that weren't to happen, if that seal was ever broken, the spiritual part of the chakra rushing back into my body from a long period of time of confinement could easily kill me. The only real option I have is to train my body has hard as possible in an attempt to catch up to the spiritual side. Perhaps I can dam the flow just a bit?' Naruto thought, hoping that his idea would work correctly.

'Though, before I can go through with any of those ideas, I still need to perfect my sealing. Oh well. At least I have an idea of my plans for the future. Idle hands are the devils playground after all. And before any of that can happen, I still need to learn how to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. I can use the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu easily, but the Bunshin no Jutsu still eludes me. I may have to ask Iruka-San if I can use the Mizu Bunshin instead of the normal Bunshin. He doesn't seem to harbor any resentment against me personally, only the fox. He actually seems rather sympathetic towards me. I can use that to my advantage.' Naruto chuckled to himself. He knew the Academy exam was still a long ways away, but it didn't hurt to plan out everything while he still had the time to.

He already knew what Gennin were entailed to do as "missions" since he had taken to observing the various Gennins within the village, especially Team 9.

'Though, I wonder what is wrong with those two insane people in spandex. That sunset genjutsu is highly disturbing, even to me.'

He was still slightly upset though. He would have been able to pass the Gennin exams at a younger age if it wasn't for the Bunshin no Jutsu. Remaining a Gennin made it extremely difficult to procure supplies for his various…ideas.

Luckily enough for Naruto, before Orochimaru was forced to flee the country, he had begun to stockpile his supplies and various ingredients used in his experiments. It wasn't a substantially large amount of supplies and ingredients, but it was more than enough to get him started on his experiments and keep him going for a large amount of time.

Naruto stood up from his position on the cave ground and began pacing around the pile of corpses, counting them to make sure he had collected each one. He finished counting them, a smirk on his face. He placed his hand on the seal, channeling a small amount of chakra into the seal, watching as the pile disappeared within a shroud of smoke.

'I'm glad that seals take a small amount of chakra after its first activation though, otherwise I would be exhausted. With seals, the possibilities are practically endless though. All that's needed is chakra and imagination. Then again, so much is easier said than done.'

With that final thought, Naruto attached the scroll to his belt, turned and walked out of the cavern, pondering who would be his eventual first test subject.

-------  
**(The Next Night)**

Naruto was sitting in a chair with wheels on the bottom inside his laboratory, looking over the innards of a Ganados he had chosen to dissect at random.

'Those documents didn't lie. It's as if I had ripped open a normal human being. However…' Naruto trailed off as he kicked off the ground, his chair sliding over to one of the tables he had installed the previous week between his studies on seals. He picked up a microscope that held a slide of the Ganados blood.

'…its blood tells me a separate story.' He finished as he looked into the eye-piece of the scientific tool.

The blood appeared normal at first, but that was mostly due to the microscope being at a low power. Naruto turned it up to its second highest power and looked once more.

At the higher level of focus, the parasites were easily visible. The blood had what appeared to be tadpoles swimming inside it, some of which had tentacles on their sides.

'Interesting. So that's what Las Plagas looks like. Is this it's final form? If only I had a picture of what it looks like. Then I would be able to properly identify it and its current form. I'll have to go back tomorrow and see if any other notes remain in that battered old desk.'

Naruto placed the blood sample and the microscope back in its previous place and kicked off once more, turning around to look at the Ganados again.

He had already checked the other vital organs, but one. He grabbed the Ganados ribcage and forced it open, a loud cracking sound filling the room. Naruto paid it no mind as he put on a pair of plastic gloves and plunged his hand into the chest cavity of the Ganados, it cold blood blocked by the plastic. He moved his hand deeper inside, finally finding what he was looking for.

'Heart seems to be in the correct place.' Naruto thought, happy that the documents were completely correct.

He looked up at the clock he had mounted atop the door. He sighed somewhat dramatically.

'Time once again escapes my hold. As much as I dislike it, I am…_required _to return to the Academy tomorrow. What a waste.'

Naruto took off his lab coat and placed it on the back on the chair he was previously sitting on, his thoughts narrowing on a specific teacher at the Academy.

'Mizuki…he's certainly been a bothersome insect. When I was still "learning" from textbooks, he would try his absolute hardest to feed me false information. When we "graduated" to a more hands on approach, he would give me altered kunai and shuriken. They weren't visibly warped, but they would either be too light or too weighted down, throwing off my accuracy horribly. I think I might just make him my first test subject.'

-------  
**(Three Days Later)**

Naruto stormed into his lab, furious beyond reasoning.

'That son of a fucking bitch! How dare he do this to me!? I'll kill that bastard. I'll fucking kill him!' Naruto thought as he grabbed the Ganados corpse that was still laid on the table and threw it through the glass lab window installed on the other side of the wall **(2)**. The window allowed him to observe his patients without being in any immediate danger, but now it was just broken glass shards splayed on the ground.

Naruto was rarely angry, but now he was furious. Mizuki had done something completely unforgivable in his eyes.

He had made a fool out of him.

Naruto tolerated a great deal, but Mizuki had crossed the "line in the sand", so to speak. Mizuki knew that he was quick to anger when people mocked him. The fact that at the age of seven he beat a Gennin into the hospital for that same offense was proof of that. And yet, he had knowingly mocked him.

Naruto took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"I need to calm down and think this through rationally. I don't know anything about Mizuki other than his name and the fact that he works at the Academy. Everything else is a blank. Even if I knew that information, attacking him is out of the question. He, as much as dislike it, a Chunnin. I do not know any high ranking offensive jutsu, nor do I have any special abilities. He would easily defeat me in one on one combat. Another problem is that, unlike that pink haired _bitch_, people will go looking for him. I would have to not only kill him, but also create an iron clad alibi for myself. If suspicion were to fall on my shoulders, my time here would be limited severely."

Naruto looked over to the desk. Sitting on top of it as a syringe filled with what appeared to be an egg floating in a purple liquid.

'Perhaps…I don't have to kill him. What could be better than forcing someone who absolutely abhors you, to get on their knees and bow? And I did want to use him as a test subject a few days ago…I suppose I can't lose in a perfect case scenario. I could inject him with Las Plagas and watch the effects. If he lives, then I'll have created my first Ganados. If he dies, then I can perform an autopsy on his corpse, observe what went wrong, and I'll have gotten him out of my way regardless. Though, I doubt that the latter will happen. Las Plagas should work effectively at this point.'

Naruto smiled. What had started out as a terrible day was starting to turn into something a bit more…productive.

He grabbed a scalpel from the medical table and sat down his wheeled chair, all the while twirling the medical instrument between his fingers.

'If I can discover his apartment location, I could drug his food supply. Though, I'd have to be extra careful not to confuse his apartment with another person's. Or maybe I should kidnap him on his way to the Academy? A senbon needle dipped in anesthesia would put him down long enough to drag back here. No, that wouldn't work. Too many possible witnesses. Drugging him from within his apartment seems to be the safest possible route.' Naruto finished with a chuckle.

'What will end your life, Mizuki? Me, or Las Plagas **(3)**? I can't wait to find out!'

-------  
**(One Month Later)**

Naruto laughed insanely as he looked at the pathetic form of his _sensei_, Mizuki.

"It took me an entire month of planning, observation, and finally execution, but I did it! I finally captured you, you rat bastard!" Naruto whispered to himself, which elevated to screaming near the end.

Mizuki flinched, before he looked back at Naruto pleadingly and questioningly. Those two emotions were Naruto's favorites when it came to his subjects.

"What, you don't remember, Mizuki? You don't remember when you mocked me? When you made a fool out of me?!" Naruto screamed at Mizuki, which was playing right into Mizuki's hand.

Mizuki was hoping that his insane "student" hadn't been smart enough to soundproof his sick little torture chamber. As if Naruto had read his mind, he spoke in a calm and collected voice.

"Oh don't worry, Mizuki. Nobody can hear anything on the outside. It's just you and me here. And you want to know what _I _want to hear, Mizuki?" Naruto asked as he picked up his favorite tool, a scalpel.

Mizuki looked at Naruto, his eyes wide as his screams were muffled by the tape placed over his mouth.

Naruto walked over to Mizuki before he grabbed his prone form and tossed it onto the examination table, quickly fastening Mizuki to the table using the metal handcuffs he had installed for this occasion. He walked around the table, making sure that he had made no errors. The way he walked was frightening. It was like a human observing a wild animal; predator and its prey.

"I want to hear you scream." He plunged the scalpel directly into Mizuki's kneecap, taking pleasure when he screamed and howled in pain.

Naruto laughed at Mizuki's obvious pain, his eyes lidded.

"Does it hurt, Mizuki? Does. It. _Hurt_?" Naruto said, ending each word as a sentence to emphasize his wanting to cause pain to Mizuki. He reached over and removed the tape from Mizuki's mouth, wanting to truly hear him scream for his life. What he got was not what he expected though.

"You fucking worthless, idiotic hell spawn! You think you'll get away with kidnapping me and taking me to this sick little torture chamber?! The village will have your head for this!" Mizuki managed to grind out through the mind numbing pain.

Naruto stood shocked. He had expected a much different response. Something along the lines of him begging for his life. Instead, he received even more insults. He had to hand it to him though, he really must have believed that he wouldn't go through with killing him and that he would be caught and persecuted for kidnapping him.

Naruto ripped the scalpel out of Mizuki's leg, earning him yet another scream of anguish.

"I've got to hand it to you, Mizuki…" Naruto began over Mizuki's various rantings on how he would pay for what he was doing.

"You've got some nerve to speak to me like that, given your current predicament. Do you realize that you're completely at my mercy?" Naruto asked, his right hand poised to stab Mizuki with the scalpel again if he received an unsatisfactoryanswer.

Mizuki simply glared, refusing to give the monster in front of him an answer of any kind. Naruto shook his head in disappointment at the pathetic show of defiance before he slammed his scalpel holding hand into Mizuki's second kneecap, creating a scream that could wake the dead.

"Please don't ignore me, Mizuki." Naruto said calmly, pushing the scalpel even deeper into Mizuki's flesh and bone.

Unknown to Naruto, Mizuki had literally screamed himself hoarse. Even if he did have knowledge of that fact, it was extremely unlikely that he would have stopped taunting him. Naruto truly wanted to cause as much pain as possible to Mizuki before converting him.

Naruto stopped pushing the scalpel and glared angrily at the silent Mizuki, his temper beginning to rise again. He raised his right hand and poised it behind his head.

"I told you…" Naruto backhanded Mizuki, the sound of bones snapping like music to his ears.

"…to answer me!" Naruto finished spitefully, hoping he had shattered the man's jaw.

His hopes were answered when Mizuki attempted to speak, only to give a whimper of pain and spit up a large amount of blood. Seeing this, Naruto chuckled.

'Whoops. Looks like I broke him. Oh well. He wasn't as entertaining as I had hoped for. He didn't even bother trying to escape!' Naruto sighed before grabbing the syringe containing Las Plagas off of the adjacent desk.

"Well, I suppose I've let this drag on a bit longer than expected. Why I don't I finish this up? Don't worry about the pain, Mizuki. You won't feel anything soon enough." Naruto said softly as he walked to the top of the table, where Mizuki's head rested, syringe needle in hand.

As soon as Mizuki realized that he was going to be injected with whatever was in the needle, he began thrashing on the table, praying the bindings holding him to the table would break.

Naruto chuckled at the scene, insanity beginning to show itself in the form of a grin.

'_That's_ what I was I was looking for! The fear, the absolute terror of knowing death is seconds away. It's so exhilarating!' Naruto screamed mentally, which soon turned into laughing audibly.

Mizuki stopped struggling long enough to get a better look at his captor.

His shoulders were shaking back and forth as he laughed, his spiky blonde hair shielding his eyes from view. He was dressed in black clothes with a white lab coat thrown on. The lab coat was partially stained red from his previous experiments. After about thirty seconds, Naruto's laughing died down to simply chuckling. He raised his head and looked Mizuki directly in his fear filled eyes.

"I apologize for the delay, Mizuki. It was just too amusing to take. You were _so _defiant when we began, but now that I want to finish up, you're confidence completely disappeared. Why is that exactly?" Naruto taunted, already knowing the answer even if Mizuki was incapable of saying it.

Mizuki responded by spitting blood in the direction of the young genius, who simply sidestepped out of the way of the red liquid.

'Still a bit defiant. Las Plagas will change that. It will take a bit of time though, since the type of Las Plagas I'm using is Type 1 if I'm correct. Even if I'm not, Type 2 needs to be fed to the patient, not injected. He may put up a fight at first, but soon enough his resistance will crumble under the pressure of Las Plagas' intoxicating power.' Naruto thought, his insane grin growing every time he took a step to Mizuki, his eyes focusing on Mizuki's neck.

'I _could_ inject Las Plagas into the veins in his wrists, but injection through the neck will allow the Plagas to reach the spinal cord quicker.'

While Naruto was thinking all of this, Mizuki had begun to struggle on the table again. Seeing this, Naruto sighed.

'How troublesome. I can't inject the Plagas correctly if he's flailing about like this. At first, it was a bit amusing to see him so terrified, but now it's beginning to become irritating. But I think I already know a solution to this small problem.'

Naruto cleared off all the tools from the medical tray and placed them on the desk. He picked up the tray and rotated it in his hands, examining its condition. One hundred percent stainless steel, in perfect condition. He stopped observing the tray and approached Mizuki's struggling form. Mizuki stopped struggling for a second, and that was all Naruto needed. He raised the tray above his head and brought it down just as quickly onto Mizuki's skull with enough force to knock him unconscious. Naruto chuckled as Mizuki's unconscious body twitched slightly before all movement stopped completely.

'That solves that problem. Though, that _was _a bit too barbaric for my tastes. Well, what's done is done.' Naruto thought through his chuckling, placing the tray back in its original place before picking up the syringe he had set down.

'I _could _have used anesthesia, but I'd rather not mix Las Plagas with any other drugs or chemicals just yet. Besides…' Naruto looked at Mizuki's battered form, his jaw out of place, blood dripping down his face and legs.

'I think my way was much better.' Naruto finished mentally as he pushed the syringe into Mizuki's neck, injected the parasite into his body.

Naruto stepped back quickly, not too sure if there would be any immediate side effects. When there weren't he breathed a sigh of relief before going back to his thoughts.

'And now we wait. It took nearly an entire twenty four hour period for the Plagas to incubate within my body. Then again, the parasite may have been fought off by my superior immune system. Just another thing to chalk up to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. There's also the possibility that it could take longer due to my inhaling of the Plagas spores rather than being injected. I'll check back tomorrow to see if any changes have occurred in his condition.'

Naruto placed the now empty syringe onto the medical tray, through a white sheet onto Mizuki's body to keep him somewhat warm, and walked out. He never once noticed the blood leaking from Mizuki's eyes.

-------  
**(The Next Night)**

Naruto walked into his lab, a smile on his face.

Today, Mizuki had been officially declared a Nuke Nin. Apparently, Mizuki had ties to Orochimaru, and was secretly planning to steal the Forbidden Scroll and hand it over to him. This all worked out perfectly for Naruto though. Since Mizuki was declared a Nuke Nin, it didn't matter what condition they would eventually find him in! He could be dead as a door nail in the middle of a forest, and Konoha would not give a damn! Even better, if Las Plagas didn't work correctly and killed Mizuki, he could always keep the body frozen in a freezer. Then, sometime in the future, he could claim the bounty Konoha had put on his head. If Las Plagas _did _work, then he could "bring him in" alive when he outlived his usefulness, and collect an even larger bounty! After all, he would need money to continue his studies.

Back to the main reason of Naruto's happiness though. It was time to see if Las Plagas had taken hold within Mizuki's body yet. Whether or not they did would determine his eventual income.

He walked over to the examination table and threw off the sheet covering Mizuki's body, making an observation that it was partially stained red. Naruto's unmerciful blue eyes met Mizuki's hate filled grey eyes **(4)**.

"Hello, Mizuki. How are we feeling today?" Naruto asked, still knowing that Mizuki was incapable of speech.

He received an answer in the form of a glare filled with murderous intent, which was accompanied by extremely violent thrashing.

'Hm…how interesting. Yesterday, he was fighting to free himself and to hopefully get away from here. Now though, it appears as though he wishes to kill me himself. There is the possibility of this being another side effect of Las Plagas; increased aggression. Or perhaps he's still angry over my capturing of him and using him as a lab rat? I wish I hadn't broken his jaw now. At least he would have been able to voice his thoughts, no matter how moronic and ignorant they may be.' Naruto thought while shaking his head in disappointment for losing himself to his temper the previous day.

Forgetting his previous lapse in judgment, he turned his back to Mizuki, knowing that the restraints would not break. He had bought the material for them from a black market dealer in the slums. The type of metal was called "Adamantium". The dealer told him that it was "indestructible". Of course, Naruto didn't take that claim at face value and proceeded to use everything he could think of to at least attempt to dent it.

He couldn't even leave a scratch on it.

He bought the metal, though the price was a bit steep. Luckily enough for him, he had known the dealer for quite a bit of time, so he cut the price in half. It still set him back quite a bit, but it was more than worth it.

He picked out a syringe out of the various medical tools on the tray. He turned back to Mizuki, who had begun to pant with exhaustion from attempting to break his chains.

"There's no true point in attempting to break those chains, Mizuki. They are made of the strongest metal I could possibly find. I doubt even Tsunade of the Sannin could break those with just one punch in her prime." Naruto said, hoping that Mizuki would realize the hopelessness of the situation. If he did, then it would make this next process much easier.

Apparently, Mizuki realized the true nature of the situation as he stopped struggling.

'Good. A willing subject is always better than a defiant one.' Naruto thought, a smile coming to his face as he approached Mizuki.

As soon as Naruto was within arm length's reach, Mizuki completely snapped, struggling even harder than before to get free. He was actually beginning to shake the table with his movements.

'Or not. This is really starting to annoy me. Perhaps I should use the tray again? Actually…I have a better plan.'

Naruto walked to Mizuki's side, ignoring the incoherent snarls Mizuki attempted. As soon as he got close enough, he punched Mizuki directly in his ribs with a Kyuubi empowered fist. Mizuki's struggling immediately stopped, soon to be replaced by coughing, gasping for oxygen, and the spitting up of blood. Naruto paid none of this any mind as he began to poke the ribs he believed to have broken, looking for a response from Mizuki's face as to which ones he broke. Everytime Naruto touched a broken one, he winced in pain.

Naruto had broken three ribs with a single punch. Granted, it was infused with demonic chakra, but it was still amazing that an eleven, nearly twelve, year old child could do that to an adult male.

"Now that you're done with your pathetic little show, we can begin. The quicker I begin, the quicker it is finished." Naruto said as he plunged the syringe into Mizuki's forearm, taking some of Mizuki's blood to study.

He withdrew the needle when he felt that he had a large enough amount of blood to test. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer in the front of it, taking out two glass slides to be used with a microscope. He placed them both down on the surface of the table and placed the tip of the syringe onto the slide before pushing downwards on the plunger part of the hypodermic needle, pushing a small drop of blood onto the slide. As soon as the blood dropped onto the slide, he placed the needle down and sealed the slide with its significant other.

'His blood should contain the same form of Las Plagas as the Ganados I extracted it from.'

Naruto placed the slide into the microscope and observed it using the highest power that the microscope had at its disposal. He was near giddy at the sight within the eye piece.

The parasites were swimming inside the blood, some of them lacking the tentacles of its predecessors.

'So the parasites gaining those small tentacles attached to their sides come along with its maturity. Interesting. At least I have something to work off of now.'

Naruto turned to the table to give Mizuki the "good news", only to see a shocking sight.

Mizuki was convulsing violently on the medical table, blood leaking from his eyes.

Seeing this, Naruto chuckled.

'The process is beginning. I'm glad that I got Las Plagas out of my system before blood started leaking from my eyes. That does not seem fun in the slightest.'

As Naruto thought this, Mizuki's convulsions got exponentially worse, to the point of his entire body shaking uncontrollably. Then, he stopped, collapsing in an unconscious heap.

'Interesting. So sudden loss of consciousness usually follows the convulsions. What were the other symptoms? Ah yes, hallucinations, swelling and discoloration of the blood vessels, and coughing up blood. I wonder which one will happen next. Seeing as he's not going to wake up anytime soon, I might as well return to the Plagas Cavern. There are still a few notes that I have yet to take.'

And with that final thought, Naruto left Mizuki's broken and battered body in the lab.

-------  
**(Within the Plagas Cavern)**

Naruto chuckled as he read over the notes that were written by the person who had helped to create the Type 2 Plagas, Ricardo Irving.

'You may have been smart, Saddler, but you made some foolish choices. You should have exterminated those in your way instead of toying with them **(5)**.'

_As the leader of the Los Illuminados, a cult which was involved with the Las Plagas parasite, Osmund Saddler was able to use his influence to convince the region's castellan, whose ancestors had buried away the frightening parasite centuries ago, to allow Saddler access to the castle so he could attempt to revive the parasite. _

_The castellan, Ramon Salazar, decided that Saddler was right and that the Las Plagas deserved to be unleashed. Fearing to find the parasites wiped out after hundreds of years without a host, Saddler actually found that they had reverted to a spore-like form and were still alive. After cultivating them in a number of hosts and using genetic experiments to strengthen them, Las Plagas returned in full force and began infecting people within the region. _

_For his loyalty, Saddler was awarded with the Master Plaga, which allowed him complete control over any creature that had an adult parasite in it. With this power, he hatched a plan to kidnap the daughter of the President of the United States, infect her with the parasite to gain total control over her, and then send her back to the United States where she could infect the members of the Executive branch of the US Government._

'So Saddler used this "Master Plaga" to control the other Plagas. This may be a problem. Is it possible to control Las Plagas without a Master Plaga? If not, I may have just run into a wall in my plans.' Naruto thought, a frown beginning to form on his lips.

Naruto turned the document over, hoping to find something more on Saddler or the Master Plaga. He had no such luck.

'That's it!? Nothing on creating a Master Plaga, or where Saddler obtained an original sample!? Nothing!?' Naruto growled, not unlike the fox that dwelled within his body.

'I have to keep looking! There has to be _something_! Anything on the Master Plaga!' Naruto thought as he frantically began looking through the notes and various profiles of people Triicell or Irving had deemed "interesting". He had found yet another document about Las Plagas.

_The Las Plagas were an ancient parasitic organism, over thousands of years old, which were located in a rural area in Spain, specifically underneath a castle owned by the Salazar family. They were the subject of worship of the Los Illuminados cult, who had been persecuted by the first castellan of the Salazar castle who then sealed the fossilized remains of the parasites underground. They were later unearthed by Osmund Saddler, who sought to use them for world dominance. Since their uncovering, they have been the subject of much interest on the black market of bio-weapons._

_Initially, the Las Plagas were able to be controlled directly by the Salazar family which sealed them away and persecuted the Los Illuminados many generations ago._

_There are two initial strains of Las Plagas, the normal, "subordinate" Plaga and a "control" Plaga (also called the Master Plaga). While the average Plagas will exhibit control over the host, the control Plaga does the opposite and gives the host unprecedented control over the parasite, also controlling other subordinate Plagas in the process. This control Plaga also induces drastic physical mutations upon the host, as exhibited by Osmund Saddler, Ramon Salazar, Bitorez Mendez and Jack Krauser. The effects are also irreversible, and once the host undergoes a mutation, it cannot hope to live a normal human life again._

_Las Plagas are unique in that a matured parasite within a host does not have a single defined form, and can take on many different appearances and mutations. The Los Illuminados conducted experiments on these many variations, producing countless monstrosities such as the U-3, El Gigante, Regenerator and Novistadors on once human test subjects. _

_This trait would be more greatly expressed after the development of the Type 2 Plagas._

'So the Master Plaga gives the host complete control over not only their own parasite, but those of their subordinates. Is it possible to recreate one? Also, once again, this "U-3" creature shows itself. What _is _it exactly? I know that it's an experiment, but that's all the information I have on it. Are there any more notes on the various creatures Los Illuminados created?' Naruto thought as he opened a one of the desks drawers, only to find a file with the title "U-3".

'Now that's what I'm talking about. Finally, things are starting to look up.' Naruto was lucky enough for the file to come with a full illustration of the horrid monster.

_The U-3 is one of the experiments carried out by the research team at the Island; it is a horrifying amalgamation of many beings all fused imperfectly into one. While it has the upper part of a human torso and a human head, its visage is monstrously warped and marked by strange scars upon its nape and crown, a clawed arm, and a tentacle in place of the other one. Below this, it is grafted in a centaur-like fashion into a deformed body, which has two front legs and two hind ones bonded by a centipede-like fleshy piece of muscle. After receiving enough damage, the Plaga attached to its spine emerges to attack. The Plaga has evolved since its first stages and resembles a tentacle ending in a gaping mouth, lined with dozens of teeth. This tentacle also sports a heavy pair of pincers, resembling a scorpion's tail._

'It's hideous, but it seems to be extremely powerful. I think I've found a second use for Mizuki if I am unable to keep him alive; spare parts.' Naruto thought viciously.

He pulled the drawer that he had opened out of the desk and overturned it, splaying the various pieces of paper onto the desk.

'I still need a Master Plaga before I can truly use Las Plagas though. At this point, all I can create is uncontrollable monsters.'

_Master Plagas - There are only two samples of the Master Plaga, and one has already been injected into Saddler's body before his time of death. This Plaga gives control over all those who are infected with Las Plagas, with the possible exception of those with Queen Plagas. This occurs regardless of whether the egg has hatched or not, though it is possible to resist this control if the parasite has yet to take full control of the host. Saddler described the Second Master Plaga Sample as "our life blood". Los Illuminados were planning to inject the second Master Plaga into Ashley when they captured her. The Master Plaga has no form on its own, but gives a very powerful mutation due to the power it controls; it also allows for partial transformations._

'So there is only one sample left. And judging by the millennia of years that have passed, it's either already been used or destroyed. Damn it! I was so close! And what the hell is a "Queen Plagas"?' Naruto thought, his mood completely soured as the realization that the Master Sample was simply beyond his reach.

_Queen Plagas - These are more complex types of Plagas. They give control over the average Plaga-Infected and have powerful and varied mutation forms; seemingly, no two are alike. There were only three people infected with the Queen Plagas: Bitorez Mendez, Ramon Salazar and Jack Krauser. Notably this type of Plaga can create extremely powerful individuals, while having almost no detrimental effect on the host's mental capacity. The prime example is Mendez, as he retained his loyalty and intelligence even after transforming._

'So the Queen Plagas is basically a lower level of the Master Plagas. But what does it really matter? The Master Plagas is beyond my reach.' As Naruto thought this, an idea formed within his mind.

'No. It'd never agree to something like that. Then again, I don't need its agreement, just its compliance. I don't even know if it will work. The likelihood that Las Plagas could be mutated with chakra is less than zero. Not only is it unlikely, it's extremely dangerous. But, do I really have any other choice? This is my only option at this point. To think...I have to ask that worthless beast for its help. I think I might just be sick.' Naruto thought with disgust. He truly did not want to do this, but he was desperate. If he couldn't control Las Plagas, not only had he wasted his time by studying it, but he had a human in his lab that would soon become an uncontrollable monster with superhuman capabilities. He had no choice in the matter at this point.

He closed his eyes and began to focus, ready to dive into the inner sanctum that was his mindscape.

-------  
**(Within Naruto's Mind)**

"Kitsune! I have something I need to ask you!" Naruto screamed into the darkness. The torches on the sides of the walls suddenly became ablaze, their light filling the room.

"_**You **_**are asking something from me!? Know your place, human!" **Kyuubi said disdainfully, unwilling to help his host in the slightest.

"You fucking flea ridden fox! You WILL help me, or I'll bury you so deep in my subconscious, any hope that you ever have of escaping will forever be a dream!" Naruto screamed at the beast, knowing his threat was an empty one. He had neither the expertise, nor the knowledge of how to carry out his threat, but it seemed to have worked.

"**What do you want, human?" **the Kyuubi said in a slightly subdued voice, unknowing that the human in question was incapable of carrying out his threat. It was to be expected though. His father had summoned the Shinigami alone! He didn't know if his son had such an ability, but it would rather prefer not knowing.

"The virus that you previously destroyed. I need your help with it." Naruto said, mentally proud of being able to trick the fox, which was said to have been a beast of trickery as well as power.

"**What help, human? I already destroy the parasite everytime it enters your body. What else do you want?" **Kyuubi asked, agitated that he had to even speak to the lowly life form in front of him.

"That's just it. I don't want you to destroy it anymore. I want you to make it stronger." Naruto said with conviction.

"**Make it stronger? Are you fucking kidding me? What, you thought I could just pour my chakra into the parasite and that would make it stronger? I thought you were a bit more intelligent than that, human! My chakra would immediately overwhelm the parasite, killing it on contact!" **Kyuubi roared back, enraged.

"I was getting to that, you fool." Naruto said with contempt staining his voice. He truly hated the beast in front of him. He didn't hate it because it attempted to destroy Konoha. He didn't even hate the monster because it had caused the death of his father, seeing as he never knew his father in the first place. He hated the Kyuubi no Kitsune because of its arrogance. It believed itself stronger than anything and everything in existence. Even after it was sealed, it still refused to acknowledge its own arrogance.

"I want you to send the smallest amount of chakra you can possibly manage to each individual parasite." Naruto said, waiting for the immediate question.

"**How in the hell would that work?" **Kyuubi screamed at Naruto.

"Simple. Do you think I've just been twittling my thumbs since our last meeting? I've been working on this seal for the past month, and I've finally managed to finish it about a week ago. It will regulate the flow of chakra that gets processed through the seal, which should allow you to send a small amount of chakra to the parasites, strengthening them.

The Kyuubi looked completely and utterly lost.

'Goddamn idiotic beast. It's to be expected though. Fools like this fox know only destruction. Worthless…'

"It means that you'll be able to send chakra to the parasites without overwhelming them and killing them." Naruto said in a bored tone of voice, not liking the fact that he had to take time out of his busy schedule to explain his plans to the fox.

"**Fine, human. I will do as you requested. But I expect something in return." **The Kyuubi said, shocking Naruto. He didn't expect the demon lord to actually listen.

'Everything comes with a price. I'm guessing it'll ask for some form of freedom.'

"Fine then. What's your price?"Naruto asked.

"**It will be named at a later date. But do not ever believe that I have forgotten about your debt. I will empower your parasites. Now…leave my presence!" **And with that, Kyuubi roared, sending its jailer flying out of his own mindscape.

-------

**Author's End Note: **Well, that's chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it, since it took me nearly half of a seventy page notebook just to finish it! Seriously, who decided to make the lines on paper so big? I could have fit at least 300 words on that paper if it wasn't for the gigantic lines. Well, leave a review on the way out, or Kirby shall no longer due his mystical Kirby dance!

**1.) **If you've played Resident Evil 4, you know exactly what I'm talking about. All of the Ganados, up to the village, don't disintegrate when killed. I'm guessing that they were basically prototypes of Las Plagas.  
**2.) **Think like a police station one way mirror.  
**3.) **Las Plagas, from my understanding, can take over a person's conscious thought process, leaving them to be nothing more than a puppet. So figuratively, Mizuki would be dead. Think of it as being brain dead.  
**4.) **No idea what his real eye color is, and I don't particularly care. Sorry.  
**5.) **This is something that has always left me confused. Saddler could have EASILY killed Leon in the church after Leon saves Ashley the first time, in the castle after killing Luis, and on the island after shooting down the chopper. What does he do instead? Walk away like a jackass and eventually get killed because he wanted to let the Plagas control Leon. Why are all the main villains such lazy bastards?  
**6.) **Nobody say a damn word about him learning sealing too fast! He barely managed to make the seal work correctly, and it took him about thirty five days just to do that! If you think that that's too fast to create a seal that holds back chakra (essentially that's all it is), then screw off. Bye-Bye.


	3. Política Parasitaria

**Author's Beginning Note: **Well, this is chapter three of Las Plagas de la Muerte. I'm glad we've made it this far. As a note, there is a specific reason as to why I'm working on this story more than my others. I have decided that for an entire month, I will work on one story and one story only. That's not to say that the other ones won't be updated, but I won't post them until it's their month. This month, October in case you're wondering, is the month for Power of a King (My Code Geass/Naruto story). I am merely posting this chapter since I said to a few people that I would be posting it in two to three weeks from the second chapter. Well, let's begin the fiesta!

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing funny to say this disclaimer. I have a joke though. A bear and a rabbit are taking a shit in the woods. The bear turns to the rabbit and says "Do you have a problem with shit sticking to your fur?" The rabbit says "No". So the bear wiped his ass with the rabbit.

-------  
**(One Year Later)**

Naruto sat in his laboratory, examining his newest and greatest creation yet.

'It took three months, and numerous failures to get it right, but it's finally finished.' Naruto thought happily. His thoughts were broken by the erratic and strained breathing of the creature in front of him.

Said creature was a dark gray color, devoid of clothing. No reproductive organs were visible, making it hard to determine the gender of the human being the creature had been in the past. Not a single hair could be found on the monster. Its mouth was obscenely large, filled with needle like teeth, which forced the monster to grin.

The monster in front of him was called a Regenerator.

Naruto chuckled as he examined the human turned monster.

'It's perfect. Its appearance is exactly like the illustrations. Now to test out its regeneration.'

Naruto picked up a knife and walked over to the Regenerator, giving the mental command to not move as much as a muscle.

He plunged the knife into the soft flesh of the gray creature and ripped it out, watching in fascination as the flesh seemed to knit itself back together in mere moments. He repeated his actions once more, this time cutting off the left arm of his creation completely. And again, he watched as a new arm grew from the stump that was left. The arm on the ground turned into a black goo like substance before melting into the ground.

Naruto turned back around and walked across the room. He sat down in his chair and put his feet up on the examination table, a grin not unlike the one the gray monster was wearing.

'I've done it. I've created a Regenerator. It took me months of hard work, and the sacrifice of dozens of test subjects, but I've done it!' Naruto began laughing insanely as he looked up at the ceiling, as if to taunt God.

'I've created a near perfect life form.' Naruto thought as he looked over at the Regenerator.

'It was a long and difficult process, especially removing the entire skeletal structure of the subject when they were still human. Then I had to place the leech Plagas into the body and wait for them to incubate before going any further. Its body is now 98 percent muscle mass, giving them the ability to leap from a fallen position if their legs are removed. Even decapitation cannot stop these monstrosities.' Naruto thought giddily.

'Now that I have created one Regenerator, it will be much simpler to create others. All I have to do is remember the process that I went through in order to create this one.' Naruto thought as he stood up.

"Come now. It is time for your rest." Naruto told the gray skinned monster as though it was a child.

He led the Regenerator into a locked room. It served as a freezer room, and storage for corpses he wanted to examine, but didn't feel like storing into scrolls.

He placed the Regenerator in a cryogenic sleep before locking the door behind him, not wanting to take any chances. Even though it appeared as though he had total control over the monstrosity, he was not going to take the chance that it could disobey any direct orders. Even Mizuki, when he was first turned into a Ganados, was able to resist his control for a small amount of time. Now though…

"Mizuki! Go and fetch me my notes on the Novistadors!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes, milord." Was the unemotional response as the silver haired, now red eyed man walked to the desk and opened the drawer.

'Now he's completely and utterly under in my power. He may have been able to resist, but he cannot disobey.' Naruto finished with a chuckle.

Mizuki brought Naruto his notes as ordered and stood at attention, waiting for his next order.

"That will be all Mizuki. You may go back to your patrols." Naruto said softly, still chuckling slightly.

Ever since Naruto gained complete control over Mizuki, he had him patrol the path to his lab. Mizuki's job was to make sure that nothing and nobody got into the cave. If they did, they were to be rendered unconscious and brought back to him alive for experimentation.

Naruto looked down at the files in his hand, already feeling the want to start work on creating a Novistador.

'I'll need a few more people though. I think I'll call my second Ganados back now. He should be done with any missions he's undertaken by now.'

With that final thought, he sent out a pulse of ultra high frequency sound waves, fine tuned so that the Plagas and only the Plagas would pick up on it. Not even the Inuzuka dogs could hear the sound waves. Immediately, a figure appeared in his laboratory. Said figure dropped to their knees and bowed before Naruto.

The mysterious figure was wearing a dark cloak, a black hood shielding their face from sight.

"You called for me, milord?" the figure asked, rising his head.

"Yes I did. I am in need of more test subjects. I want you to lurk around Konoha and kidnap those that you believe would serve well for experimentation for Project Novistador." Naruto told the figure, their black hood obscuring their red colored eyes.

"Of course, milord. I will not fail you." The figure said.

"Good. You may take your leave…Kabuto." Naruto said with a smirk.

With his orders, the gray haired teenager left his lord to his own devices.

'Kabuto, you truly are a perfect Ganados, and an even better spy. Your information on Akasuna no Sasori was most appreciated, as well as your current spying on Orochimaru-San. I could not have made the Regenerator without you.'

The last part of Naruto's thoughts was completely true. Kabuto had a very strange, but useful, bloodline limit. He could regenerate wounds without causing the cells to divide. In essence, if he wasn't killed by the first blow, he would be able to regenerate the damage done. Naruto had used that ability when creating the Regenerator. He felt that simply relying on the Plagas to regenerate lost limbs would be a eventual weakness. He had managed to extract the specific gene that gave Kabuto his healing ability and implanted it into the Regenerator. He had yet to check to see if it was successful though.

'His medical prowess has been most helpful as well. While I know more than enough about anatomy to become a medic, I cannot create medical chakra and by default, cannot perform any medical jutsu. He has been able to resuscitate patients even _I _thought were dead.' Naruto thought.

'His information, while lacking, was most helpful in discovering this "Akatsuki" organization and his former masters. I would have never guessed that the legendary puppet master Akasuna no Sasori would turn his own body into a puppet, removing all the vital organs but the heart. Infecting him with Las Plagas is an impossibility now due to the fact that the only organ within his body is his heart. Such a shame…' Naruto thought ruefully. After all, what better way to exterminate an enemy than by controlling them?

Naruto's knowledge on Akatsuki was limited to the information Kabuto knew, which wasn't much due to the fact that he wasn't allowed within the Akatsuki's main base of operations. He knew that Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, and an unknown Shinobi by the name Deidara were all members of the strange organization. Orochimaru was a former member, leaving after a failed attempt of taking over Uchiha Itachi's body.

'It's interesting how Orochimaru-San defines "immortality". Even with the Furou Fushi no Jutsu **(1)** technique, he can still be killed quite easily. Poisons, mortal injuries, and age. All of these things can kill him, though the last one is easily prevented if he can find a host. His greatest strength is his greatest weakness; his ambition. His dream of knowing all Jutsu ever created will most likely be nothing more than a dream. He was right to attempt to take over an Uchiha as a means to learn all Jutsu, but he went about it incorrectly. If he wanted to take over Uchiha Itachi's body, he should have went looking for Itachi directly after he murdered his clan. Itachi would have been weakened, leaving his mind and body defenseless for his Furou Fushi technique.' Naruto thought.

Naruto's thoughts soon shifted to the nearly extinct clan of Uchiha. More specifically, Uchiha Sasuke.

'He is, to some degree, very much like myself. Unyielding to those that would dare oppose him, and willing to commit any act, no matter how sinful, to obtain what he desires. He has the potential to surpass his brother, but he wastes it. He allows his obsession with Itachi to dominate his emotions, making him weak. If Itachi and Sasuke were to fight at this point and time, Itachi would defeat him, no questions asked. But if they were to fight sometime in the future, I could easily use that to my advantage. If Sasuke trains, he can exhaust his brother during the fight, and the same would happen to him. They would make perfect Ganados. It would be so ironic if the last two members of a clan that formed Konohagakure no Sato got down on their knees and bowed before the "Kyuubi Gaki". Now wouldn't that be a sight to see?' Naruto thought, chuckling at his own little joke.

'It will be years before Sasuke is anywhere near Itachi's level, so I have more than ample time to prepare my army.'

Naruto sent out a pulse of sound waves, calling Mizuki back to the lab.

'I could use Kabuto for this, but I don't want to run the risk that he could be spotted. Kabuto is still valuable to my future plans, while Mizuki is a bit more…expendable. If someone were to see Mizuki clearly, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. I'd simply "capture" him, then turn him over to the Military Police Force and collect my reward.'

Mizuki calmly walked into the lab. Naruto had given all three of his Ganados the specific order to never use Shunshin to enter his laboratory unless they were given no other alternative, and it was an emergency of the utmost importance. If it wasn't either two scenarios, they either walked or ran.

"I want you to search this town. Anyone with their senses impaired by alcohol is fine. Do not bring me a high ranking Shinobi. If all you can find is a Gennin, then so be it. I would prefer you bring me a civilian though." Naruto told Mizuki, not bothering to look up from his notes on the Novistadors.

Mizuki bowed once more before exiting the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts on the notes he had collected over the past year on Novistadors, as well as its accompanying illustration.

It looked like a fly that was genetically spliced with a human being, creating a disgusting creature. Its head resembled that of a fly's, the only exception being the "feelers" on its head and the fangs that it proudly showed off in the picture. It had two arms, each one ending with claws with sharp talons designed to rip through flesh. It feet bore two talons in the front of the foot, and one in the back.

_There are three types of Novistadors in the existence. The first type encountered has the ability to turn invisible, while the second type may also turn invisible, but differs in that it is completely white and has black eyes. The third type does not turn invisible, but has the ability to fly. Novistadors often fight in packs and may have wings. They attack with their claws and spit acid at their enemies. What is strange is the fact that types two and three were never designed in a laboratory, giving us the impression that Novistadors have the ability to adapt and evolve with their conditions. They needed wings to reach their hive, so they evolved into a higher species of Novistador. The second type shows no true differences from the first type, past the coloring of its eyes and body. All Novistadors have the ability to spit acid, though the third type prefers close combat over killing their victim by dissolving them. The third type also are commonly seen traveling in__ packs, strengthening the belief of evolution._

Naruto set down his notes on the Novistadors and kicked off of the ground, the wheels in his chair propelling him to the other side of his lab, where he held the syringes filled with Las Plagas.

'I just have to wait until Mizuki returns with the first test subject. I hope progress on Project Novistador goes much faster than Project Regenerator. If I hadn't been able to extract Kabuto's unique healing abilities, not only would my Regenerator be much weaker, I doubt that I would have been able to stabilize the Regenerator's form. It would have simply exploded like all its predecessors. I wonder though. I wonder…what would happen if I combined a Regenerator with a Novistador? It would keep only the bones in its hands and feet, and it wouldn't be capable of spitting up acid, but its shortcomings would be easily outweighed by its strength. It would have the ability of flight, near instant regeneration, flesh ripping talons…the perfect monster. Regardless, I'm years away from creating something of that caliber. For now, I'll simply stick to the basics. When I procure a larger lab, then I'll begin work on other projects. Until then, I'll finish work on Project Novistador.' Naruto thought firmly. He didn't want to run the risk of making monster too strong, to the point that it could disobey.

'But it still brings another question to mind. How are Novistadors controlled? They have no Plagas within their body, though their body itself was mutated by Las Plagas, along with DNA modifications. I suppose that it is possible to control a Novistador through the Plagas that has mutated its body, but I'm not too sure. I don't want to create one if I can't control it. For now, I suppose I can use Mizuki's captured target as another Regenerator. That makes two monsters I can't create yet.' Naruto though disdainfully. He looked over to the desk, the notes on El Gigante lying within the first drawer.

'El Gigante...a being with an unimaginable amount of physical strength. I have literally no idea how one is even created. Does the Plagas force the body to grow at a exponential rate, or is El Gigante multiple humans combined to create one monstrosity? Regardless of how it's created, I cannot create one within the confides of this lab. Not only would it destroy the entire lab, it would cause a mass panic in and out of the village.' Naruto frowned angrily. He never liked being told what he could and couldn't do. He began thinking of his teammates, one of which he planned to make his loyal Ganados.

'Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. It's so ironic that I'm on the same team as that pink haired fangirl, seeing as I killed her mother not too long ago. She has the potential to become a high ranking Medic on par with Senju Tsunade. Her weakness is what's been keeping her in the academy so far; her obsession with Uchiha Sasuke. But I can easily use that as my advantage. Control the Uchiha and she will follow loyally, Plagas or not. And our sensei would be a useful pawn. Hatake Kakashi is a high ranking Shinobi within Konoha. If I can control him, I can gain access to confidential records much easier. It would be mysterious if he went missing for a two to three days though, the time it takes Las Plagas to incubate within the body. But if I can get Type 2 fully working, infecting him would be a much simpler process. But why stop at just controlling my own team? Why not expand it? I already have control over a member of Team 9.' Naruto thought, chucking at how easy it was to acquire a third Ganados. He could have easily made civilians Ganados, and he planned to do so eventually, but he wanted trained Shinobi at the moment. They were useful for gathering more test subjects.

Naruto smirked as the lab door opened to reveal Mizuki holding an unconscious male over his shoulder. The man in question had short brown hair, reaching to the base of his neck. He had a diagonal scar crossing over his left eye, going all the way past his mouth. He also had a scar across his neck. The man was a retired Shinobi, retiring after participating in the Third Shinobi War. His name was Koori Shiro **(2)**, a former Jonin of Konoha and now council representative of the various merchants and shops.

"Very nice work, Mizuki. Handcuff him to the examination table. When you're finished, return to your patrols." Naruto told Mizuki as he stood up from his chair and opened the glass door that separated Naruto from his syringe needles. He looked through the cabinets quickly, looking for one specific syringe. He found it swiftly by its purple coloring.

Mizuki did as he was ordered and left the room after completing his order of restraining the subject to the examination table. Naruto began walking to said table, Las Plagas syringe in hand.

'Today truly is my lucky day. I've created a Regenerator after months of failure, and now I have a councilman at my mercy!' Naruto thought giddily.

'If I control him, I control, at the very least, a small part of Konoha's economy. Even better than that, I'll have a spy within the council, something I've wanted for a few months. To control Koori Shiro is to control the majority of the shopping district, and by default, the pricing of food and various other things Konoha needs for its survival **(3)**. If I can get control of whoever controls housing, I'll have control over their food, water, and homes!' Naruto thought viciously.

As he thought of his plans on how he was going to manipulate Konoha to his own means, Koori began to awake.

"What...what the hell am I doing here!? What the hell's going on!?" he screamed, hoping someone would answer his questions.

'Looks like he'll be awake for this. That won't do at all.' Naruto thought as he chopped him in the neck, knocking him unconscious.

'If he's unconscious and injected, I can have Mizuki dump him back wherever he found him. That way, nobody will question where he is when the Plagas incubates for two days. After he's been turned into a Ganados, I'll call him back to the lab. I suppose that means I'll have four Ganados.' And with that, he injected Koori with Las Plagas. Now all he had to do was wait.

Naruto sent out another pulse of sound waves, which caused Mizuki to run back to the lab. As soon as he entered, Naruto gave him his orders.

"Take him back to wherever you found him. Leave him there, return, and then continue your patrols. If you are seen, you are not to return under any circumstances whatsoever. You are to flee into the forest surrounding Konoha and await further instruction. That is all." Naruto told Mizuki.

Mizuki simply nodded as he unlocked the handcuffs restraining the councilman before placing him over his shoulder and exiting the lab.

Naruto walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer, withdrawing the notes on Regenerators.

_A Regenerator is a monster created by inhumane experiments with Las Plagas and human test subjects plus DNA testing. Regenerators are named for their artificially created high metabolism. If a Regenerator is injured, small tentacles sprout from the wound and appear to 'knit' new flesh, recreating entire limbs within seconds._ _This allows the Regenerator to recover from stab wounds, lost limbs, decapitation, the loss of the lower body or even loss of the entire upper torso with little loss of overall health. The Regenerator appears as a large vaguely man-shaped creature covered in hairless, seemingly rough gray skin. Their mouths are obscenely large, taking up most of their otherwise featureless faces and are filled with needle-like teeth which force the Regenerator into a grin. Although slow to walk with a distinctly unnerving palsied gait, Regenerators are capable of frightening bursts of speed when attacking, viciously slashing and biting, and stretching their arms to unnatural lengths to grab their prey._ _The Regenerators are inhumanly flexible as they can be knocked back into impossible positions that would snap the spine of any human, bringing themselves up with ease, due to the absence of a conventional skeletal system. They can also stretch limbs to extreme length in order to grab their prey and when their legs are blown away they can move forward very quickly by slamming themselves toward the ground causing them to jump forward. This is all possible due to their bodies almost completely, if not entirely, consisting of pure muscle manipulated by the leech-like Plagas hiding in its body. The presence of a Regenerator nearby can be instantly detected by the sound of their erratic and strained breathing. _

_Each Regenerator carries inside it two to five leech-shaped Plagas, which are responsible for the Regenerators' rapid regeneration system and serve as its main weaknesses. They cannot be seen with the naked eye, but have to be detected with thermal imaging. When all the Plagas are killed, the Regenerator's cells spin out of control and expand, forcing the entire upper body to explode._

'How strange. When my failed Regenerators exploded, they exploded completely. How odd.'

Naruto rose from his chair and took off his lab coat.

'Well, I suppose I should go home and sleep. I'll need my rest for the multitude of D-Ranked missions we will to complete tomorrow.' Naruto thought, a scowl beginning to form on his face.

'I still don't understand the need for D-Ranked missions. They are all simply chores that could be done by the person contracting the mission, if they weren't so slothful. D-Ranked missions should be assigned to Academy students, not Shinobi. I can't really say anything though. I'm lucky to have passed at all, due to my lack of the ability to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Asking Iruka-San if I could perform the Mizu Bunshin instead of the Academy Bunshin was a gamble, seeing as he could have easily asked how I knew such an "advanced" technique.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

He knew that if an Academy student was recommended by a Jonin, they could forgo the entire test. Naruto knew that no Jonin would recommend him due to his status as the "class dobe". That name brought a scowl to Naruto's face, and a murderous light into his eyes. Was it his fault that the class was so woefully boring? He was far past the class, so why not use that time more productively? Unfortunately, his grades suffered from his periodic absences. He didn't care what his classmates thought of him, but to have that idiotic title attached to his name was infuriating. It did help with two specific ways.

One was the surprise factor. Now that he was an official Konoha Shinobi, desertion would mean going into the Bingo Book as a Nuke-Nin. He had a feeling that Konoha wouldn't reveal his status as a Jinchuuriki for two reasons. The first would be the fact that it would be an obvious breaking of the Sandaime Hokage's "secret" decree, meaning an immediate execution. He had found out about the decree by asking, or rather ordering, Mizuki to tell him. The second reason would be secrecy. By putting Naruto into the Bingo Book as a Jinchuuriki, other countries would be able to see it. They would realize that he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and they would attempt to sway him to their village. Even if they put him in as Gennin, they couldn't make the bounty unimaginably high. Konoha was still rebuilding since the Kyuubi's attack, so they couldn't afford to spend millions in search of him. Besides, who would put up a million yen **(4) **bounty on a Gennin? It would draw suspicion, and would eventually reveal the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki regardless. Konoha's own laws and secrecy, as well as his status as Jinchuuriki were the perfect defense against Konoha itself.

The second reason was simple. He knew that the lowest ranking Shinobi in the Academy was always teamed with the highest ranking Kunoichi and the "Rookie of the Year". Naruto would **NOT **be dragging dead weight around. If he had decided to show up to the Academy on a daily basis, as well as show his true abilities, he would end up with Haruno Sakura and some brain dead fool like the Inuzuka heir, Inuzuka Kiba. Since Naruto didn't feel like dealing with any of the various idiots in his class, he decided to make sure that he ended up dead last in the rankings. While he hated having to deal with his "classmates" jeers and taunts, he would put up with it if it suited his best interests. Besides, he'd probably end up killing each and every one of them in one way or another. That thought brought a cold smirk to Naruto's face.

-------  
**(The Next Night)**

Naruto walked into his lab, both Mizuki and Kabuto following him. Naruto's face bore a grin that threatened to split his face in half. His lazy, late, and overall good for nothing sensei had finally done something right. He managed to get the Hokage's approval for a C-Ranked mission. The mission itself wasn't the reason for Naruto's grin however. It was the place that the mission was. Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves. Naruto had Kabuto do some digging for information, and what was found was very interesting.

Apparently, Orochimaru had constructed a secret laboratory in Nami no Kuni quite a few years back **(5)**. The lab in question was used mostly for the creation of human and animal as one being, something Orochimaru had displayed an interest to within his journal. The Serpent Sannin had hired the rogue scientist Amachi to oversee progress on the experimentations when Orochimaru had other problems that required his attention. After a few months of little to no results, Orochimaru shut down the entire lab, deeming the project a failure. Naruto found this information quite interesting, since creating a Novistador would require gene splicing, something that had gone on within the lab for quite a while. If he was lucky, there would still be notes on how to stabilize the human part of the DNA after replacing strands of it with that of an insect.

The second piece of information was a bit more relevant to his mission. From what Orochimaru had told Kabuto, who then told Naruto, Gatou had taken over Nami no Kuni a few years after Orochimaru had left. Gatou was a wealthy business tycoon, making the majority of his money off of his shipping company. However, Gatou had more than a few dirty dealings under the table. Drugs, illegal weaponry, even human trafficking. If there was money to be made from it, and quickly, Gatou was more than willing to do it. Gatou had completely crippled Nami no Kuni, both emotionally and physically. After he had the town hero murdered in the town square for all to see, nobody so much as dared to raise a hand to Gatou, practically accepting the fact that their city was being raped of anything with value. It was more than likely that Gatou wanted to keep the village isolated, forcing the villagers to purchase all their products through hi, so why would he allow someone to build a bridge that would connect Nami to the Elemental Nations, thereby breaking Gatou's control? The answer was twofold. Either Gatou had no idea that this was going on, which was highly unlikely. Nobody in their right mind could not see a bridge being built. The second reason was much more rational. Gatou planned on having the bridge builder, Tazuna, killed before the bridge could be finished, destroying the last pillar of hope Nami no Kuni had left.

Naruto assumed that Gatou hired mercenaries, bandits, or even Nuke-Nin to assassinate the Tazuna. If Gatou had chosen to hire Nuke-Nin, completing the mission could very well be impossible. Hatake Kakashi was strong, there was no doubt about that, but he had allowed his skills to dull. Relying on his Sharingan eye when he wasn't able to win outright had made him weaker.

'Reliance on any tool, no matter what form, is always a weakness.' Naruto reasoned.

If Gatou hired an A-Ranked Nuke-Nin, there was a chance that Kakashi would be the victor should the fight. If Gatou hired an S-Ranked Nuke-Nin, they would all be dead before they hit the floor **(6)**. Many believed that an A-Ranked Shinobi and an S-Ranked Shinobi could do battle, and it would be an even bout. That was completely wrong, but Naruto could see the logic people attempted to use in that scenario. An S-Rank shinobi could defeat an A-Ranked Shinobi quite easily. The difference in skill was much too vast.

Now, Naruto had a very difficult decision to make. He could easily pretend to be ignorant of the truth concerning Nami no Kuni, and simply wait to be attacked by the assassin under Gatou's employ, but that could easily result in his death. The second option was the much more intelligent one, but also humiliating. Naruto would have to swallow his pride and request assistance for a mission that had yet to even begin. While Naruto knew that the second option was the decision that should be made, he honestly did not want have to run to Kakashi or Sarutobi and ask for help. Perhaps it was his pride, or maybe his ego, but he didn't want to have to request help from any other person.

'I can't allow my pride to dictate my actions. As much as I dislike it, I will require assistance. It is the safest route to acquiring what I desire.' Naruto thought spitefully.

With that thought, he sent out one final pulse of sound waves calling his third and final Ganados to his laboratory. Naruto waited for about eight minutes before his Ganados burst into the room, immediately bowing in front of his master.

"Is there a specific reason why you were late?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Yes, milord. My team delayed my actions repeatedly, constantly asking what my destination was. I manage to escape but a few minutes ago. I apologize for my lateness, and I will accept any punishment you deem fit, milord." The figure replied, his dark brown hair spilling over his blank white eyes as his head touched the ground.

"I shall forgive your lateness this time. Do not make me regret my kindness." Naruto said harshly.

"No, milord. Never again, milord." The figure said repeatedly.

"Good. Then rise off of the ground, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji immediately rose and stood at attention, not wanting to anger his lord farther.

'Complete and utter undying loyalty. Yes...everything is going according to plan...'

-------

**Author's Ending Notes: **Damn! That felt long. Too long. Anyways, you'll notice that this chapter is shorter than my usual work. There is a very good reason for that. I didn't feel like writing more. These three chapters took an entire month out of my schedule, literally. First the storyboard has to be written, then the first draft, then the second draft, editing, and then the final draft. Do you how frustrating it Is to work on a chapter, only to find out that it makes little to no sense? I did, and it pissed me off. My third beta reader, who I actually know and live close to in real life, told me that the first draft was just too random and sporadic. Had to go and redo the entire planning. Yes, the Wave Arc is here, and no, it isn't following Canon. If you've read my profile, you would know that I have an undying hatred of Canon and anything related to it. Now, to clear a few things up. No, none of my other stories are dead. I just prefer working one story a month, switch to the next story, rinse, lather, and repeat until finished. When I actually try, I can push three chapters of a single story out in a single month. Of course, to all of you(the readers), it seems longer since I release them on a monthly basis. Well, that's all for now folks. See ya next chapter.

**List of Insane/Evil Geniuses Being Used: **UraharaKisuke **(Bleach)**, Kurotsuchi Mayuri **(Bleach)**, Franken Stein **(Soul Eater)**, Albert Wesker **(Resident Evil)**, and finally Orochimaru **(Naruto)**.

This is the list currently. To give suggestions on who else should be on the list, leave a review giving their name, anime/manga/or game and tell me why you think they should be added. Don't just write "Because they're badass!". Give me an actual reason. And for the record, Light Yagami and Lelouch Lamperouge are not choices. The reason being that both rely on something to carry out their plans, something that no other genius on the list does. Besides, their personalities just wouldn't fit believably or realistically. Sorry.

**1.) **The official name of the technique Orochimaru uses to transfer bodies.**  
2.) **This guy holds no true relevance. He's just an OC I created to get his ass handed to him by Naruto on a constant basis. Sucks to be him.  
**3.) **Naruto doesn't necessarily hate Konoha or its people, He considers them below his contempt. To him, cutting off their food supply and watching them run around terrified is just entertainment. Whether Konoha burns to the ground or not doesn't really matter to him at this point.  
**4.) **No idea how the currency rate is in Japan, so I'm just going with a million. I really should learn Japanese currency.  
**5****.) **Okay, I know technically it was the Land of Seas, not the Land of Waves that was used. I changed it because there will be **NO **filler arcs in my damn stories, and because of plot reasons. Besides, I doubt anybody really cares. It was a goddamn filler arc, hence, nobody really watched it. We all just read the summaries off of Wikipedia.  
**6.) **There is a reason I say this. The most prime example is Itachi and Kisame's "fight" with Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. I assume that all three of them were marked down as A-Ranked Shinobi. Yet they get tossed aside by Kisame and Itachi. I believe that battle showed the true difference in power between A-Rank and S-Rank.


	4. Author's Note: Important News

Okay, I think you're all going to be pissed. In fact, I **know** you're all going to be pissed. As of right now, don't expect any updates for any of my stories. The reason? All of them, and I do mean all of them, are going through an extreme remake. I'm talking plotholes, shitty descriptions, and obvious errors. All of that WILL be gone. Expect at least **one **remake to be posted by New Year's Eve. Now I know what you're all thinking: "You bastard! You said you wouldn't give up on your stories! I will hunt you down and kill you!". I am not giving up on any of my stories. I just need to…adjust them. It's only natural that I would want to make my older stories better, right? Hell, even my newer stories will be going through revisions. The older versions will be left up until all the remakes have been posted. I really am sorry about this, and I hope you can all forgive me. On a lighter note, two chapters of one of the remakes have already been completed, and I'm currently working on the remake for Poisoned Identity. If you have any ideas, criticisms, or anything that you think doesn't make sense in any of my stories, now would literally be the perfect time to let me know. If you think I'm moving the story too fast, or I'm not giving a character enough development, anything! Anything at all. Even if it's just pointing out everything I did **wrong **in the story, that's fine. Until New Year's Eve…

-------

_**The Red Joker, Kurorasen Arcelio**_


End file.
